Plan B
by Mandy543
Summary: Just when Chris thought the nightmare was over, he is kidnapped. Claire and Leon not only race to find Chris, but also Jill, who seems to have vanished along with him. Sequel to Retribution
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil. If anybody does, give me a call. ;)**

So, I'm back! *sigh* Wow, I wrote this a lot sooner than I thought I would. I don't think you have to read Retribution in order to enjoy this story. If you did, then I'm sure you'll know the OCs I've placed in here a lot better. Either way, I hope you like this. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written.

* * *

"_In news today, Paragon Pharmaceuticals has donated over $2 million to a charity that helps families in Kijuju, Africa who have been affected by the massive viral outbreak that occured almost a year ago. Paragon's Director of Human Resources Michael Stakes had this to say..."_

The camera cut to a clean cut man with dark brown hair and eyes. The crisp Armani suit that he wore conveyed a feeling of professionalism and importance. He had a smile plastered on his face which was amazing considering the flashes from cameras should've blinded him. But he kept his cool which didn't seem very hard for a man like him.

"_Thank you for coming today. I would just like to say that Paragon deeply sympathizes with the families who have gone through such a tragedy. We have a small sample of the said virus and our scientists are working feverishly to create a cure so nothing like that will ever happen again. Paragon is dedicated to excellence and serving the world, and with that said, I am pleased to announce that we have donated $2.2 million to a charity which works with families who were affected by the Uroboros outbreak. Thank you. That'll be all for today."_

Stakes gave a small wave as the media were shouting different questions, begging for an exclusive. But he didn't give them any. He was immediately ushered inside a black SUV which was surrounded by a large group of bodyguards all dressed in suits. Once the car pulled away, the police started to break up the crowd and ordered everyone to leave the area.

Chris shut off his television and threw the remote against the wall. Paragon was just creating more good publicity so they could continue their illegal activities. He knew what they were really up to. Hell...he had been kidnapped and used as a damn test subject by them. But there was nothing he could do. The government refused to prosecute or even accuse Paragon of illegal testing for fear of a public backlash.

"_Paragon is dedicated to excellence and serving the world..."_

That sentence just made his blood boil. Lies...it was all lies. Paragon was just another Umbrella. Pretending to care about the people only to turn on them and use those same people as test subjects. Chris gritted his teeth and slammed a fist on the table.

---

Alexandra Archer was working on her computer when there was a knock at the door. She looked up from the screen and saw a member of her team walk in. He sat down and handed her a beige colored folder. As Archer scanned through it, the doctor was looking at a photo sitting on the cherry wood desk.

"Are these your parents?"

"Yes." She replied, not even looking up from the contents of the folder.

"Where are they now?"

"In the ground." She shut the folder and threw it onto the table. "They're dead." She said it without even a blink.

"Oh...so, is the Director pissed?" The young scientist asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Only that we lost Wesker."

"Uh..he does know that you brought a clone with you right? That it wasn't the real Wesker?"

Archer continued looking at him, her face emotionless. "No. I guess I neglected to tell him that. I'm sure he'll have figured it out by now." She pointed to the beige folder, "So, there's a problem."

"Wesker's genetic makeup makes it so we can't inject Cormac's virus into him."

"So we can't use Wesker..." Archer sighed. "And after we wasted all that time pulling him out of that god-damn lava pit..." she muttered, massaging her forehead.

"So...what are you going to tell the Director?" the scientist asked.

"I don't know. I'm thinking about it right now. You keep working on Wesker."

"Alright. Goodnight ma'am."

Her phone rang, and after letting it ring a couple times, she picked it up. "Archer."

"Ma'am, the Director wants to see you in his office."

"Thank you." She hung up. This was going to be a long night.

---

Claire couldn't believe she had actually agreed to go to a dinner party. She hated dinner parties. Leon had invited her...well...more like begged her to come with him. His boss was throwing a party to reward Leon and the other agents after they had completed a particularly tough case. Claire looked around the room nervously. Everywhere she looked, there were only other agents with their own dates. She was startled when someone came up from behind and wrapped their arms around her waist.

"You look beautiful. And you were telling me you had nothing to wear..." the familiar voice of Leon spoke into her ear.

She could feel his breath on the nape of her neck and that sent shivers down her spine.

"I only came because you gave me that look of yours..."

He let out a laugh, his laughter quickly becoming infectious and Claire soon let out a small laugh of her own. "And what look would that be?"

"That puppy dog look..." She spun around to have their faces only inches away from each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "...It gets me every time."

There was a loud 'ahem' which caused Claire to look over Leon's shoulder. Leon turned slightly and saw a fellow agent standing there. Claire pulled away, slightly embarrassed that they had been watched.

"Hey there Kennedy!"

"Hey Ralph!" The two agents exchanged handshakes and a slap on the back.

"Good job with the case."

"You too." Leon said, trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible so he could get back to Claire.

Unfortunately, Ralph didn't get the hint. "Who's this?" He motioned to the redhead standing beside Leon.

"I'm Claire. Claire Redfield." She extended her hand for a handshake, but Ralph took it in his hand and planted a soft kiss on it.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Redfield."

Claire couldn't help but blush a little. That type of attention was something she wasn't used to. Ralph gave a little smirk.

"Easy there pal...let's move along." said Leon.

Ralph laughed and nodded. "Alright, sorry, sorry..." He leaned in, "Nice catch there Kennedy..." He whispered with a quick wink before walking off to enjoy the party.

Leon shook his head.

"Jealous, Kennedy?" teased Claire.

"Me jealous?" Leon rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's get some food."

---

Archer let out a deep breath as she stood in the same dark office belonging to the Director of Paragon Pharmaceuticals.

"So, I spoke with your team. You failed to mention that you brought a clone with you to Oakfort."

"Did I? It must've slipped my mind."

"Is there a reason why you didn't mention it?"

"I didn't like the product. It wasn't up to our standards. It wasn't up to Paragon standards."

"It seemed fine to me."

"If you've forgotten, it mutated out of control."

"Well then, what about Chimera?"

"Cormac's virus? Well...we have a problem there too. It seems like my team has been stumped by Wesker's unique genetic makeup. The addition of an unknown viral sample doesn't allow us to introduce Chimera into his body. The virus senses it and treats it as a foreign body, quickly killing the parasite off before it has a chance to nest and grow within the subject."

"If there's no use for Chimera, then Paragon will have wasted a lot of time and money on Cormac. Our investors want a demonstration of Chimera's power."

"If you want a demonstration, there is another way."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, before we get into this, I suggest we carry out Plan B in another one of our facilities. Somewhere private..."

"I'm listening."

---

The party was dying down and Claire was getting tired. There were only a few stragglers left, including Leon and herself. Leon had tried to leave on several occasions, but he was always stopped by an old friend or a fellow agent. Now, he was talking with his boss and Claire didn't want to interrupt.

"Have a good night Ms. Redfield." a voice said from behind her.

She jumped and spun around to see Ralph standing there with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Are you going home, Ralph?"

"Well, that depends, do you need a ride home?"

Claire looked back to Leon who didn't seem to be enjoying the conversation with his boss. He looked away for a split second and their eyes met. She smiled and gave a small motion to the door and to Ralph. Without hesitation, Leon quickly ended the conversation and was by her side. He wrapped one arm around her waist and planted a kiss on her cheek which caused Claire to turn a deep shade of red.

"You heading home Ralph?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ralph couldn't help but laugh at the situation. 'Kennedy must really like this girl.' The two shook hands. "I'll see you back at work on Monday?"

"Definitely." When Ralph finally disappeared out the door, Leon turned to Claire. "I'm sorry for taking so long. The boss tends to rant."

"It's ok."

"You want a ride home?"

"Sure, that'd be great."

"Come on. Let's go." He said as he pulled her closer to himself, trying to shield her from the cold outside.

---

Chris let out a soft moan as he opened his eyes. There was only a small amount of moonlight which lit up the room ever so slightly. He didn't know why he woke up, but it wasn't anything new. He had never been able to sleep through the night, especially after he joined the BSAA. All the things he had seen...all the things he was going to see...it never gave him any good dreams, that was for sure. One hand ran through his hair while the other felt off to the left side of the king-sized bed. It was a surprise when he felt nothing. He looked over to find the occupant gone.

"Jill?" he said, still trying to shake off the sleep that was plaguing him. There was no answer. "Jill?" He tried again but there was still no reply.

He threw the covers aside and got out of bed. The bedroom door was left slightly ajar and he though that Jill had just gotten up to go to the washroom or to get a drink. He stepped out and crept up to the bathroom, making sure not to scare Jill. But she wasn't in there. The washroom door was wide open and the lights were off.

"Jill? Are you in the kitchen?"

He made his way to the living room and peered around, but there was no Jill.

"Valentine, if this is some sort of joke, it's enough."

Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind, wrapping a hand around his mouth, silencing him. A device was shoved into his neck, and searing pain shot through his body, overloading his senses and causing him to collapse to the floor. Chris could taste blood and he figured he must have bitten his tongue. He tried to move his arms and legs but they refused to obey and just stayed still.

'Damn it...a taser..."

There was movement all around him as he heard people mumbling. There was a loud metallic clattering sound as something was rolled into his apartment. Two strong men lifted him up and plopped him on a stretcher. Restraints were drawn across his chest and his legs as he tried to yell out for help, but his body refused to comply. He was rolled out of his apartment and he heard the soft voice belonging to one of his neighbors speaking to his attackers.

"Oh my goodness, is he alright?" The kind voice belonging to Ms. Potter asked.

"He's alright ma'am. Just suffered a seizure. We're taking him to the hospital."

"Oh...he has a sister...Claire Redfield! I should call her..."

"We will do that ma'am. Now please, go back to bed. We're sorry for disturbing you."

'No, no, no! They're not taking me to the hospital!' Chris tried frantically to say those words, but again, he failed. He was only able to let out a small whimper. As Ms. Potter shut her door, Chris felt his heart sink. 'No...' Then everything went dark...

---

Claire was awakened by the sound of her cellphone vibrating. She looked at the clock to see that it was 5:30am. Opening her eyes, she reached out just in time to catch her cell as it fell off the nightstand. Looking at the caller ID, she was a bit confused to see **Edna Potter** flashing back at her.

"Hello?" she answered, stirring the person sleeping beside her.

Leon opened his eyes and gave her a tired and confused look.

"What?! When did this happen?!"

Leon was fully alert now and concerned at the sudden outburst from the redhead.

"No, I'll be right there! Don't touch anything!"

She hung up and sprung out of bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Leon, already getting out of bed and getting ready himself.

"One of Chris' neighbors just called me. She said that Chris was taken by paramedics to a hospital after he suffered a seizure."

"When did this happen?"

"Around 1am. She said that the paramedics told her they would call me."

Leon shook his head, his years of training kicking in. "No, that doesn't make any sense. There's something weird going on."

"That's what I'm thinking. I'm heading over to Chris' apartment right now."

"Alright, but I'm coming." Leon replied, grabbing his weapon and holster before they dashed out of the room and to the car.

* * *

Hey, so I have yet to decide if Wesker will be a large part of this story, because as mentioned above, Paragon can't use him in their experiments (but that won't count him out altogether. Don't worry Divine Arion, I know how much you love him. I love him too much to leave him out of the story, tee hee!)

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and hope you stick around for rest of the story. Please leave a short review (pretty please?) and I'll see you on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil**

So, hi there! I was going to add more to this, but then I read it and I liked where it ended. Tell me what you think!

* * *

Darkness. There was nothing but darkness. He was so tired... so weak... Then, he heard a soft voice break through the haze. A familiar voice. A comforting voice. He swallowed, trying to soothe his dry and hurting throat. Cracking open his eyes, a blurry figure slowly came into focus. The sight of her just eased his pain tenfold and urged him to shake off the unconsciousness that was threatening to overtake him again. He tried to call out her name, his lips parting slightly, only to have no sound escape from them.

"Shh...it's ok..." her voice whispered as a cool hand stroked his hair. "Don't talk." she was whispering, yet there was a sense of urgency in her tone. He swore he could've even sensed a tinge of fear.

'Fear? Why are you scared? Where are we? What's happening?' The questions raced through his mind, but there were no answers. He let out a soft moan as the cool hand rested on his forehead, the cooling effect making him more and more drowsy. Finally, he allowed himself to fall into the darkness once again.

- - -

As Leon pulled up to the apartment complex, Claire shot out of the car before he even had a chance to pull the keys out of the ignition.

"Claire!" he shouted, but she ignored the agent and bolted inside, shooting up the flight of stairs. He quietly swore and grabbed his weapon before running after her.

When he reached upstairs, Claire was already talking with whom he assumed was the neighbor she had told him about.

Edna Potter was a seventy-something year old lady. Very sweet. Very Kind. She was always the first one to greet Chris whenever he returned from his BSAA missions. Edna was like another mother to Chris, having lost her own son overseas. When she had learned about Chris' job at the BSAA, she frowned at the idea that a young man such as Chris would throw his life away in the military. Chris reassured her that it was what he was born to do and he couldn't be prouder serving his country.

Claire could see that Edna was about to break down crying, the maternal instinct in her kicking in. She reached out and wrapped her arms around the woman, holding her until the tears subsided.

"Thank you for calling me. You try and get some sleep now. I'll deal with this." Claire said, fighting to hold back her own tears.

Edna nodded and slipped back inside her apartment. Leon walked up.

"What'd she tell you?"

"Pretty much the same story. The paramedics came and informed her that Chris had a seizure and that they were taking him to the hospital. But they didn't say what hospital and when I asked her if she heard sirens as the ambulance left..." Claire shook head. "Nothing. There's something bad going on here Leon."

"Let's check out his apartment. Maybe there'll be some clues."

Claire pulled out a set of keys; spares that Chris had given her the first day he moved in. Inside, the apartment didn't look disturbed at all. Everything was in its place and clean, which was a surprise to Claire. She always figured that her big brother was more of a pack rat. She wandered into the bedroom while Leon poked around the kitchen. The bed was left in disarray, but other than that, the room was otherwise well-kept. She spotted a badge sitting on the nightstand and picked it up.

'BSAA Agent Jill Valentine?' Claire couldn't help but smile at the find. 'Looks like Jill was staying over, but then...'

"Hey..." Leon popped his head in the room, seemingly making sure there was no one in there besides Claire, before stepping in. He pointed to the badge in her hand. "What do you have there?"

Claire displayed the badge to the government agent. "Jill Valentine's badge."

"Oh, Jill Valentine huh?" Claire's smile now transferring to Leon.

"If Jill was here, then where is she now?"

- - -

His eyes fluttered open again. It was dark and yet he was strangely warm, thanks to the blankets covering him. He tried to move only to find himself still strapped to the same gurney he had been transported in. There were no voices...no people...the feeling of loneliness was making its presence known. The grogginess was slowly wearing off, allowing flashes of his memory to piece together.

_'Shh...it's ok...'_

The memory caused him to buck forward only to have the restraints hold steady. "Jill!" He shouted, his voice echoing and fading off into the dark abyss. There was no answer...only silence. Chris felt his heart beat faster. Fear was setting in. He took deep breaths, trying to gain control of his body again, refusing to allow his captors see him slowly breaking. "Jill!" He shouted again.

Bright lights suddenly turned on, blinding him. He tried to raise his hands to protect his eyes only to be reminded that they were restrained. Two blurry figures walked up, both were dressed in scrubs, both had masks on.

"Where am I?" he asked only to receive no answer. "Damn it, answer me!" Chris started to struggle, violently causing the bed to shake.

One of the figures placed a hand on Chris' chest while the other one produced a syringe from a drawer. At the sight of the instrument, Chris struggled more, only to have the man keep him held down. Either the doctor was freakishly strong or Chris was weaker than he thought. There was a small prick in his right bicep and he felt the cold liquid run through his veins; up his arm and quickly spreading to the rest of his body. Grogginess set in fast. Chris' struggles were already dying down; enough for the doctor to let go.

"We weren't supposed to give him anything." a voice whispered.

"If we hadn't, then he would've escaped." the other doctor said. He sounded older and more experienced than the other one.

Chris found he had no strength left to struggle, but had just enough to keep his eyes slightly open. Through half-opened eyes, he watched as the more experienced doctor brought out another syringe. This one was much larger than the previous one with a needle that must have been at least double the length. He blinked and the next thing he knew, the needle was hovering over his bare chest, poised to strike. He tried to say something, but only managed a moan.

In a flash, the younger doctor was by his side, flashing a penlight into his patient's eyes. With a shake of his head, he looked to his experienced coworker. "He's fine." His voice hinting annoyance.

"Alright. Starting Stage 1..." the syringe pierced through the skin with ease and the doctor continued to push it further and further in.

Chris let out a small cry of pain, but remained still, the sedative still in full effect. Finally, Chris could see that the doctor had stopped pushing the needle further into his chest. There was a small sound, almost like a burst of air, and the contents of the needle slowly drained into the agent. At first, there was nothing but cold...then it was replaced with burning. A ferocious burning that made Chris fear that his insides would melt.

The burning started to ebb away, slowly being replaced with numbness...numbness that started to move to his extremities. His mouth was forced open and two gloved fingers were shoved in, probing his mouth before making their way to the back of his throat.

"No gag reflex...we're good..." The older doctor said, extending his other hand.

The younger doctor handed him a plastic tube with a diameter of no more than a centimeter. The fingers were removed and his mouth was forced open. The tube was fed down Chris' throat, the doctors' stopping every so often to make sure that there was no gagging. Not that they really gave a damn... The tube was taped into place and Chris could feel another liquid being pumped into his body. 'What the hell are they doing to me...?' Chris let sleep come and take him.

- - -

She was cold. She was shrouded in darkness. She was...scared. Not for herself but for her friend and close partner. Thoughts ran through her mind...terrible thoughts about what could be happening to him. She had gotten up to get a drink only to be ambushed and knocked out. The next thing she remembered was waking up here. A dark, dank, concrete cell. The only light streamed in from the metal grate at the bottom of the heavy metal door. She felt as if she were in a mental hospital. Trapped...all alone.

Suddenly, there was a loud clunking sound as the door's lock unlatched. The door creaked open, the light from the hallway spilling into the room. Jill looked up, squinting to try and see who had come. Her heart almost stopped. "You..." she said.

"Hello Ms. Valentine, we just keep running into each other, don't we?"

The familiar face of Alexandra Archer looked down at her, annoyance and anger written all over her face.

"Pissed that I'm here Archer?"

"Quite. My men were only supposed to only take Redfield, but I guess they decided they had to take you too. I was unaware that you two were...together."

"We're not." Jill spat out.

"Oh, I supposed you were just dropping by to chat at 1 in the morning?" A smile formed on the woman's rosy lips.

"This all funny to you Archer? Torturing people? Using innocent people as experiments?"

"It's all in the name of science." The Paragon employee quickly countered, slightly amused by the comment.

"Innocent people are dying!"

"For a good cause. Ever heard of the saying, 'sacrifice one to save a thousand?' In this case, it's sacrifice a few thousand..maybe a million or two... to save the world."

"Save the world? Is that what you and Paragon are going to do? Saving the world?" Jill scoffed at the idea, "Sacrifice isn't necessary to save anyone."

"This coming from the woman who threw herself out a window to save her partner?" She noticed the surprised look on the agent's face. "I've read the reports. I like to read up on my prisoners." She turned around, ready to leave. "Sacrifices are the only way for advancement to be made, Ms. Valentine."

With that last statement, the door slammed shut, plunging the room into darkness, and leaving Jill alone once again.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Did you like it? Don't forget to leave a review, please and thank you! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil**

Phew! Wow, this was another long chapter to write. I know it doesn't seem like it to you, but I've never written chapters this long before. So, please enjoy! :)

* * *

Claire watched as the small forensics team, comprising of only three members, started dusting for fingerprints. Leon had called in a favor at work and asked this to be kept as secret as possible. The last thing Claire needed was to be interrogated by the police for hours on end. Two techs were dusting for fingerprints while the third member was searching in every nook and cranny for any clue left behind by the kidnappers. Leon and Claire had to wait outside as to ensure that they did not contaminate the scene any further.

"All you touched was the badge, right?" one of the techs asked Claire.

Claire nodded. The tech nodded and went back to work, dusting the badge for prints. As Claire continued watching the men work, Leon slipped aside and pulled out his communicator. Turning it on, a slightly frazzled and annoyed Ingrid Hunnigan looked back at him.

"Working late, Hunnigan?" he teased.

"Feels like I never leave work..." She mumbled, "What can I do for you, Leon?"

"First of all, thanks for keeping this quiet."

"No problem."

"Listen..." Leon turned to make sure no one was listening on their conversation, "I think this has something to do with Paragon, so I was wondering if you could use those wonderful computer skills of yours and..."

Hunnigan smiled. Uh oh...Kennedy was using flattery? She knew exactly what he wanted her to do and she knew that it wasn't exactly legal. "Hack into the Paragon mainframe and see if I can find any information on Chris?" she finished his statement for him.

"I love it when you read my mind like that." Leon said, flashing her a small smirk.

Hunnigan rolled her eyes. Despite being so overworked, the tiny smirk was not missed by the eagle-eyed agent. "I'll see what I can do. Why don't you take your charm and go comfort Claire?" She said, clearly not up for the playful teasing that the agent was known to do to the supporting technicians.

"Alright."He laughed. "Call me when you got something."

The support agent nodded. "Hunnigan out."

With that, the communicator turned off. Leon put the device back into his pocket before heading over to Claire's side. He leaned in close, making sure the forensics team wouldn't hear their exchange. "I have Hunnigan hacking into Paragon's system."

Claire turned to him, wide eyed.

"You and I both know that this wasn't a random kidnapping. Doesn't this just scream Paragon to you? The timing is perfect. Paragon's just donated over $2 million to charity; the public has practically fallen in love with the company. It's the perfect time to start their illegal activities again. And the sophistication of the kidnapping...? If it was just a random one, why not just burst into the room and take them? Why take the time to wipe down the place...clean it up? And why disguise as paramedics?"

Claire was speechless. Truthfully, she believed that it was the work of Paragon the moment she got that call from Edna. But she chose to remain silent; having no evidence to back up her claim, she knew that no one would act on it. But these same questions were running through her mind as well. Having Leon believe the same thing allowed Claire feel more at ease and strengthened her belief that Chris had been taken by Paragon again. The most important question was: why?

- - -

The steel door groaned open, startling the brunette sitting on the rudimentary cot. Two men walked in wearing masks and gloves. Jill pushed herself off the bed and stood up, stopping the doctors in their tracks. They seemed unsure whether to proceed or not, not knowing what the woman was capable of. She was, after all, a BSAA Agent. They started to advance forward, very slowly. Jill took a couple steps back only to find herself backed into a corner. Nowhere to go...she was trapped...

One doctor lunged only to have the young woman dodge his attack and wrap her arm around his throat. The other doctor froze and put his hands up in the air, showing that he wasn't going to make any sudden movements. Using the doctor she had as a hostage, she slowly made her way to the open door before making a run for it. She shoved her hostage aside and into the cell before slamming the door shut, effectively locking them in. Looking around, she was shocked to see a hallway of prisons, except these had glass windows for a person's viewing pleasure. Each cell contained a different creature of some sort. Small...large...sharp teeth...bloody...there seemed to be one of everything.

'What the hell is this place?'

She made her way down the hallway, the cold slowly starting to penetrate through her body causing her to shudder slightly. Without any warning, one of the locked up creatures jumped at the window, its body slamming against the glass pane, shuddering it so violently that Jill jumped out of the way, scared that it would break through. The creature realized that it was futile and returned to pacing on all-fours, its long and barbed tongue flicking back and forth...like a snake of some sort...almost as if was tasting the air. Jill snapped out of her startled stupor and continued down the long hallway, taking short glimpses of the different creatures as she walked past their prisons.

Finally, she reached the end of the hallway and stopped in front of a door labeled 'Viewing Room Corridor A.' Jill reached for the handle, but before she even touched it, the door swung open. She gasped and stepped back as the door started to creak open revealing nothing but darkness. Jill waited...and waited...but nothing happened. Should she make a run for it? After a few moments of internal debating, she took a deep breath and stepped through the door...

- - -

A steady beeping sound stirred him from his sleep. Beep...beep...beep...he cracked open his eyes to see a dim light hovering above him. He blinked. Testing his body's responsiveness, he started off small by flexing his fingers...check. Then, his toes...check. The beeping had started to rise ever so slightly as the patient started to come out of his lethargic state. He tried to lift his arms only to have them drop back down because of the lack of strength he had. Then, there was someone by his side.

A doctor? No...he wasn't here to help me...he was doing something to me...memories came flashing back. The heart monitor started to beep faster causing the doctor to shout for someone. Immediately, another doctor was on the other side of the bed.

'What's going on? Why...why are you doing this to me?'

"Mr. Redfield..." a voice broke through the fog, reaching his jumbled mind, "Mr. Redfield, you have to calm down. Stop moving." commanded the unknown voice.

'Fine. Damn it...I'll stop.' He couldn't care less. He was too tired to fight back. His eyes shifted back and forth, from the left and then to the right, watching the doctors' movements. He swallowed, coating his dry and scratchy throat with saliva. When he swallowed, he could feel something in his throat. Something hard and plastic. A tube? Another memory flashed in his mind.

"Ngh..." the attempt at speaking was a complete failure.

"Hmm...yes, Mr. Redfield?" one of the doctors said, one eyebrow raised. But he knew that his patient couldn't speak, so it was more of a taunt than an inquiry.

Chris tossed his head to the side, hoping that the tube would somehow just come out by itself...but that didn't happen. It was taped in place ensuring no such thing would ever occur. The other doctor leaned in and cocked his head to the side, examining Chris.

"Do you think it's growing?" he asked.

"I have no idea. There is one way we could check..."

Chris could only watch as the older one of the two doctors prepared a syringe containing a clear liquid. 'No...' he tried to say, but it only came out as a soft "_ngh"_ once again. 'No more needles...stop...please...'

The needle pierced the skin on his bare chest; Chris swore it was exact same place as last time. The contents were quickly emptied into his body. The effects of the drug were almost instantaneous. First, Chris' body started shaking...violently. The bed rails shook as his body convulsed. His back arched off the bed and the two doctors struggled to push the well-built man back down to no avail.

"Ah!" The small cry only conveyed a small fraction of the pain he was truly in. 'Oh god!...Please! Stop it!' Chris wanted to scream aloud, but the feeding tube prevented him from doing so, making him bottle up his suffering. 'Please...' Finally, his body fell back onto the bed, deathly still and covered with sweat.

"It's still alive in there..." the older doctor confirmed, seemingly unshaken by his patient's sudden seizure.

But that didn't seem to be the only effect as Chris felt something warm spill from the side of his mouth and down the side of his face. There was soft gurgle and he could taste that the warm liquid was blood.

"Oh shit..." the older doctor grabbed the feeding tube and pulled it out.

The agent breathed in as a reflex, only to breathe in the blood as well. The viscous liquid coated his throat causing him to gag and choke. He felt himself pushed onto his side as he let out a strong cough. Chris was startled and frightened to see blood droplets coating the sheets. When the doctors were satisfied that Chris had finished, they rolled him onto his back again.

A wet cloth was gently dabbed against his dry, cracked, lips, presumably wiping the bits of blood away. Then, it proceeded to wipe the side of his face which had been coated with the liquid.

"P...please..." the word came out only as a whisper.

"What?" the older doctor asked, leaning in closer to the Redfield's mouth.

"...stop..."

"I'm afraid we can't do that Mr. Redfield. This is our job. Now...you stay still until we get you all ready again." He patted the BSAA Agent on the shoulder as if saying 'good boy.'

"Alright Mr. Redfield, you know how this works...say ah!" the younger doctor said as he held Chris' mouth open and fed the plastic tube down his throat. When the tube had been taped in place, the younger doctor left, leaving his older counterpart behind.

"Damn boy..." the old man mumbled, "Always leaving me to fill out the paperwork...I'm getting too old for this..." He finished signing the papers and set the clipboard down. "I'll be on my way out now Chris. You try and get some sleep."

'No...don't go...' but it was no use. He was left all alone to suffer. 'Jill...' That was the last thought before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

- - -

The moment Jill stepped through the door, it slammed shut behind her, plunging her into the darkness she had gotten so well acquainted with in her cell. There was only darkness...that was until a bright spotlight was switched on. Jill raised a hand to shield her eyes.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice echoing through the room.

"Ms. Valentine, it seems you have a knack for getting on my nerves." The smug voice of Archer came from the dark. The lights were turned on, illuminating the area. It was a bland room. No furniture. Just four concrete walls and four doors. One being the one Jill just came through while the other three were just normal looking steel doors. "Those doctors were just in there to check your vitals; make sure that you were uninjured."

"Yeah? Like you really care about that."

"I'm hurt you'd think I am so callous. I was raised to remember my manners, it's just a shame you weren't."

"Where's Chris? I want to see him."

"Is that all you wanted? All you had to do was ask, Ms. Valentine." Archer was clearly feigning innocence. With a snap of her fingers, two large and heavily armored guards stood on either side of Jill. "Follow me..."

- - -

Claire and Leon had returned back to his apartment after the forensics team had finished searching Chris' apartment. They told the them that it would take at least a two days or more to sort through the evidence. She had resigned to sitting on the couch, staring off into space, waiting until Hunnigan called back. Leon sat down beside her and handed her a cup of tea.

"Thanks..." she quietly said, graciously accepting the offer.

The two remained side by side, sipping their drinks in silence. The quiet was broken by the loud ring of Leon's communicator. He quickly set down his drink and whipped out the device.

"Hunnigan, what do you got?"

"I did some checking...Paragon's got some tough firewalls...but there was one mention of a C.R. I'm assuming that it's Chris, because the memo detailed his kidnapping and a mention of a facility where he would be brought to after he was acquired."

"Where is it?"

"Alaska."

"Alaska?" repeated Leon, thinking that he had misheard the agent. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope. Your ride is waiting at the airport. A plane will take you to the nearest airport. After that, a helicopter will fly you in and drop you off. Better suit up...it's cold this time of year."

- - -

Jill almost wished she hadn't asked to see Chris. The moment she laid eyes on him, she had to bring a hand up to her mouth, afraid that she was going to throw up. The sight broke her heart. He was lying in a hospital bed, restrained, in the middle of a large concrete room. He had wires hooked up to various parts of his body which in turn were hooked up to different machines. One prominent tube snaked its way down Chris' throat, feeding him a slightly pink liquid. 'Oh god...'

"What have you done to him?" She asked, her eyes unable to leave the still form of her close partner. She received no answer. "What have you done to him?! You bitch!" She tried to lunge for the woman, but the guards were able to grab her by the arms and hold her back. Jill wanted to wipe that smug smile off her face.

"Don't worry, we're keeping him alive. He's finally of some use to us now." Archer motioned for the guards to take her away. "Make sure the doctors sedate her. We don't need her getting out again."

"Archer!" screamed Jill as she was dragged out of the room. Her screams were cut off the moment the door slammed shut.

Archer turned back to the motionless Chris Redfield, watching the man sleep. A few minutes later, she noticed his eyes slowly open...he looked around the room before he met with Archer's stare. Archer smiled. She reached over and pressed a button to a loudspeaker.

"Hello Mr. Redfield..." her voice filled the room, "How are you feeling?"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to leave a review! (Honestly, they really help me keep on writing!)

By the way, I know I seem to be updating rather frequently and I think it's because it's summer and I am...(as disappointed as I am to admit it...) jobless :( But really, sometimes I am just in a writing mood and the scenes just come to me. I apologize in advance for my (most likely) erratic updating. Please stick with me. Sometimes I am in a writing mood and sometimes I am just stumped...I hope as fellow writers, you can all understand.

Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil**

Hey there! So, I was definitely in a writing mood today! I also want to apologize for any small errors that you find! I often re-read the chapter and fix up any mistakes. Any mistakes after I post the chapter up are usually caught because I tend to re-read previous chapters over and over again. So, I hope those typos or slip-ups don't mess you up or anything! Anyways, please enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

The plane ride was not all that bad. It was the helicopter ride that was really getting to Claire. The weather had taken a turn for the worse right in the middle of their flight. The snow was coming down hard, adding to the already 4 inch high snowfall on the ground. The chopper suddenly dipped causing her stomach to churn and her heart to skip a few beats. Unconsciously, her hand had found Leon's and she gripped it tightly, gasping slightly as she did it. Leon looked to her, concern etched in his eyes.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. It was like he was completely used to this type of roller coaster ride.

Claire nodded. The aircraft shuddered loudly as the pilot let out a small curse, one which was not missed by both passengers.

"You alright up there, Tom?" Leon shouted into the radio headset.

"Yeah..." the static filled reply quickly returned, "You sure know how to pick your missions Kennedy! Did you have to go to Alaska? I hate flying in this god damn weather. It's the reason I stopped doing flights in Russia!"

Leon laughed, his laughter slightly comforting Claire. 'If Leon wasn't worried that they might crash any second, then why should she? God, I'm such a baby...' she silently berated herself for being so scared. She should be more focused on Chris, not on herself anyways...

"Thanks, I owe you one."

The pilot waved one hand, dismissing the comment. "Just don't make me fly you into anymore blizzards!"

"Deal!"

Leon turned his attention back to the still frightened looking redhead beside him. He squeezed her hand in reassurance. She forced a smile trying to show that she was fine, but Leon could see right through it. He brought his arm up and wrapped it around her, pulling her in close. She rested her head on his chest, his warmth threatening to lull her to sleep.

- - -

_There he was...just lying there...motionless...There were no words to describe how horrified she was. 'Chris...oh god...Chris!' She wanted to scream out his name, but her voice refused to work. All she could do was stand there, shocked. He was in pain. She could see it. Sure, he may have been sleeping...but she could see the strain his body was going through to fight whatever they were doing to him. He was fighting...and losing... Tears spilled down her face...she wanted to run to him but something was holding her back. She struggled._

"_Chris!" Finally, her voice worked, but he didn't hear her. He wasn't responding. No movement...nothing. "Chris!" He was slowly getting further and further away from her. "No!" The force holding her never relented...forcing her to watch as her partner and lover slowly disappeared._

Jill shot awake, her breaths coming out in short gasps. Just a dream...it was just a dream... She looked down to see that she was now wearing scrubs and sweat caused them to cling to parts of her body. She quickly fixed the problem by smoothing away the offending wrinkles. The door's lock clunked open again. She hurriedly resumed a sleeping position and shut her eyes, concentrating on evening out her breathing. The door swung open and she heard the shuffle of feet come towards her.

Closer...just a little bit closer...The door slammed shut and there was only the breathing belonging to Jill and the unknown stranger left to fill the silence. The person shuffled closer...a latex gloved hand reached out and touched her left arm...that's when she struck. She brought her right hand up and grabbed the person's throat. The man's eyes widened as the unusually strong woman threw him against the wall. His head bounced off the concrete, dazing him. Jill kneed him in the stomach, causing him to double over, before wrapping her right arm around his neck and her left hand around his mouth.

"Listen to me..." she whispered into the terrified man's ear, "You are going to take me to my friend or I'll kill you." She ground out, anger seeping into every word. "Understand?"

The doctor frantically nodded, not wanting to die. He raised his hands up to illustrate that he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"Good...now, are there guards stationed outside the door?"

The doctor nodded, his breathing had drastically increased.

"How many?"

With his right hand, he held up his index finger. One...well, that shouldn't be too hard.

"I want you to open the door..." Jill maneuvered herself so the doctor was standing between her and the door. The man reached out and knocked on the door. Jill gave him a look before removing her hand.

"I'm ready to come out!" he shouted and the hand was replaced.

"Alright doc! Hold on!" a male voice drifted into the room. The door clunked open.

Before the guard had a chance to register what was happening, Jill had easily disarmed him and knocked him out cold. Deciding she would take his tactical vest along with his weapon, she ordered her hostage to stand in the cell until she had slipped on the piece of equipment. Once she was done, she motioned with her gun for the doctor to get in front of her. Shakily, he complied, his hands still raised in the air.

"Do you know where Chris Redfield is?"

He didn't answer so she pushed the gun into his back for a little incentive. He let out a terrified yelp.

"I'm not going to ask again...Christopher Redfield!" she repeated the name with more force this time.

"Y-yes! I know where he is!"

"I want you to take me to him."

"O-ok...ok, just don't shoot!" They started to make their way down the prison lined corridor.

- - -

He cracked his eyes open, this time not bothering to test him body's responsiveness. He knew that he wouldn't have enough strength to move anything more than his finger. A soft rustling sound caused him to look to his right and he saw the older of the two doctors sitting beside him, a medical chart in his hands. Chris opened his mouth just a crack more and uttered a soft moan to get his attention. The doctor set the chart aside and snapped on a pair of latex gloves.

"Hey there Chris..." he said, in a tone that was a lot softer than before, "Did you have a good sleep?"

A long blink. The doctor smiled. Chris didn't know if smiling was supposed to make him feel more comfortable, but it sure didn't do that. Besides that, did the man actually care about how well he had slept? A hand reached over and pulled one of his eyes wide open before a penlight was shone in. Chris tried to turn away from the bright light but the doctor only proceeded to do the same to his other eye.

"Alright, I'm going to take out the feeding tube, so stay still..."

The doctor wrapped one hand around the tube and the other hand rested on his patient's shoulder. He pulled it out slowly, letting out a sigh when he had succeeded in removing the piece of medical equipment.

"You know...my son was in the military just like you..." the doctor said as he put away the feeding tube and started to search for something else. "Got his head shot off during an ambush on his camp..." He let out a heavy sigh. "The wife nearly had a heart attack when she heard. It's a damn shame...you two would've gotten along pretty damn well."

A tickle made its way up Chris' throat and he eventually let out a violent cough, causing his entire to body to tremble. When Chris felt that he had gathered enough strength to talk, he gave it another try. "...Who...are...you...?" The three tiny words depleted him of the energy he had tried so hard to conserve.

"Name's Richardson..." he replied, pulling out another tube and a small bag. The doctor noticed the wondering look on Chris' face and answered the obvious question hanging in the air. "Don't worry about that. It's just a catheter."

Richardson moved the blankets aside, exposing the bottom half of Chris' body. Chris knew what was going to happen and started to thrash. The doctor just stood there, catheter in hand, waiting for the Redfield to tire himself out. Finally, Chris had no more energy left to struggle. He was just too tired.

"Are you done?...Ok, now you might feel a little discomfort..."

A little discomfort...that was an understatement. It was downright painful. All the muscles in Chris' body tensed as the device was being inserted into his body. He let out a soft cry as the pain started to travel up to the lower part of his abdomen. 'Oh god...please be done...' When the doctor had finished, he recovered the Redfield with the blankets and pulled off the gloves. Richardson gave a soft pat on Chris' legs before grabbing the medical chart and writing something else on it.

"Alright, my assistant is going to come in about an hour to take your vitals... You just rest. I know this stage can be quite draining..." He set down the chart and left.

Chris remained motionless in his bed which felt more like a prison. He had never felt so hopeless...so broken...in his entire life. He didn't know what these people were doing to him...part of him didn't want to know what they were doing to him. He tested the restraints only to be utterly disappointed again. Shifting his position slightly, he winced when he could feel the catheter...

He shut his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to the sleep...

- - -

_Pain...that was all he felt. The throbbing in his head made it hard for him to concentrate on anything else. It was pure torture...and he couldn't do anything about it. A scream erupted from his throat...but his suffering only continued. He felt something stir within him...it was writhing...feeding...using his body as a nest..._

"_Ahh!" He gritted his teeth as the throbbing returned, only this time it was from his chest...no...it was coming from inside his chest... "Help me! Please!" He pleaded and pleaded...but no one ever came..._

_He was all alone._

_Helpless...useless...hopeless...all these words ran through his head causing him even more agony._

_'Chris...' a voice whispered..._

"_Who's there?" Chris' head shot back and forth, searching the surrounding darkness for signs of life. "Where are you?!" he shouted._

_'Inside you...'_

_He looked down to see something writhe from underneath his skin..._

"_No, no, no..."_

_His chest was viciously ripped open; black, spindly, tentacles reaching out to the outside world. Blood splattered everywhere...his blood... The creature started to absorb him...its tentacles wrapping around every part of his body...locking him away from the outside world..._

_- - -_

"NO!!!" He screamed as consciousness came crashing down on him. As he started to calm down, he noticed that a hand was on his chest, holding him still. He looked up to see the younger doctor standing over him.

"Bad dream Mr. Redfield?" he asked.

"W-what have you done to me? What have you put in me?!" he screamed, tugging at the restraints, not caring that they were digging into his wrists and leaving large red welts.

_Chris..._

Chris froze; his eyes wide open. It was the same voice as in his dreams...no...get out of me...

_What's wrong Chris? I'm making you stronger..._

"No!" he shouted, "No! Stop it! Stop talking to me!"

"Who are you talking to, Mr. Redfield?" the young doctor asked, his curiosity having been piqued.

"It's inside me! Oh god, I can feel it!...It's talking to me..." he whispered, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"The parasite? You're talking to the parasite?" It was obvious that the doctor was excited by this seemingly never before seen development. Without missing a beat, the doctor had dashed off to find his fellow doctor.

_Chris... why are you so quiet Chris?_

"Please...stop talking..." he whispered.

_I'm making you stronger...I'm making **us **stronger...you're the perfect host for me..._

"Stop...stop... I don't want this...get out..."

_You don't mean that..._

"Get out!" Chris screamed, shaking his head in a futile attempt to rid himself of the voice.

_You can't get rid of me Chris...I'm slowly ingraining myself within you... Soon, I'll be strong enough to take over...then you won't have to worry anymore..._

"No...I'll die before I let you take control of me."

_Don't worry...I won't let you die... Why don't you get some rest?_

His lips parted to say something, but before any sound was made, his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know this chapter focused mostly on putting Chris through a helluva lot of torment. I think I have some sort of sickness because I like to put him through so much torture. Man... now that I think about it...poor Chris :S

I hope you liked it! Stick around for Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil**

So hi there! I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter! My bad! I actually did have Chapter 5 written and then I decided to delete because I absolutely hated what I wrote. I know this chapter is pretty short, but I think it ends just perfectly. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Her slumber was disturbed by a gentle shaking. She opened her eyes to see smiling Leon looking back at her. Quickly realizing that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder, she shot up, slightly embarrassed. Leon let out a little laugh causing Claire's cheeks to turn slightly red. He reached down beside him and brought a large duffel bag up onto his lap. Noting Claire's look of curiosity, he unzipped the bag revealing weapons and tactical vests.

"We're almost to the drop off zone, so suit up."

Claire nodded and grabbed a vest from the bag.

"The weather should make it difficult for anyone to see us coming. We'll find a way into the complex and from there I'll have Hunnigan see if she can pinpoint your brother's location. Stay close. We never split up. Got it?"

She nodded again as she zipped up her vest. Leon had already finished arming himself and proceeded to help Claire. As she tied up her hair, Leon brought a hand up to her thigh. She pulled back slightly and raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was doing. In his other hand, he revealed a holster with a weapon already placed inside. She allowed him to continue, shivering slightly when his hand brushed the inside of her thigh. Leon didn't seem to notice because he was already checking the Glock in his hand.

"Alright!" shouted the pilot, "We're here!"

Leon gave a thumbs up and attached a thick rope to a small steel hook outside of the chopper. He turned back to Claire who motioned for him to go. Without missing a beat, he was gone; sliding down the length of rope and landing in the soft snow below. She bit her lip as she peered over the helicopter, watching as Leon waved for her to come down.

"Good luck ma'am! I hope you find your brother!" the pilot shouted, giving her a short salute.

"Thank you." She grabbed the rope and took a deep breath.

Her landing was less smooth than Leon's; her foot sinking deep into the snow causing her to stumble slightly. Leon grabbed her just in time and helped steady her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let's go."

Leon signaled to the pilot that they were fine. The pilot gave one final salute before turning the chopper around, leaving the two alone in the snowfall. Looking up, Claire saw the large factory in the distance. To a passerby, the place would appear to be abandoned, but she knew better. Leon grabbed her hand as they trudged towards the complex with the snow bearing down on them with all its might.

- - -

"_Chris Redfield...how long has it been? The last time we met was in...Kijuju, correct?"_

_Chris turned around, eyes wide. He knew that voice. He also knew that it wasn't possible. Albert Wesker stood in front of him, a devious grin on his face. "No..." Chris whispered._

"_Yes..." hissed Wesker. "Did you really think you killed me?"_

"_I **know **I killed you." Chris ground out. "This isn't possible..."_

"_But it is. You aren't strong enough to kill me Chris. You're weak. You're just a lowly **human.**" Wesker cocked his head to the side, "But not for long..."_

"_No! I'll never become monster like you!"_

_Wesker gave a small chuckle, clearly amused by the Redfield's anger and determination._

"_But you're already losing yourself... Don't you feel it? The parasite within you? It's making you stronger, but all you're doing is fighting it every step of the way."_

_Chris..._

_A second voice echoed throughout the darkness causing Chris to spin around, searching for the source._

"_Where are you?!" He screamed._

_Inside you... I can help you kill him Chris...I can help you kill Wesker...Just stop fighting me._

"_No! No! Stop it!" Chris clutched his head as pain assaulted him._

_It will only be more painful if you fight me._

"_It seems like you are in quite the predicament, Christopher..." taunted Wesker, "Fight the parasite and die a slow, painful, death...or allow the parasite to consume you, but then you lose the one thing you hold so dear...your humanity..."_

"_Shut up!" Chris shouted. "Stop it!"_

Chris shot awake, his breaths coming out in ragged gasps. He looked around the room, searching for Wesker. When he didn't find him, he allowed himself to calm down a little. Settling down, he noticed that his usual sweat-soaked linen had been changed and he had been changed into scrubs. He moved, relieved when he found that the catheter had been removed. His eyes started to slide shut just as the door creaked open and slammed shut. Expecting the doctor, he was surprised when two heavily armed men appeared on either side of his bed. They grabbed him by the arms and lifted him up, eliciting a yelp of pain from him.

"Where are you taking me?!" he shouted.

There was no response. He was forced to stand, but his knees immediately buckled when the guards let him go. He hit the floor with a dull thud. One of the guards let out an annoyed grunt. "Son of a bitch... Get up!" Chris groaned when he was kicked in the stomach. He tried to push himself up, but his arms were weak from disuse and he collapsed to the floor again. The guards exchanged looks and grabbed him by the arms, letting out soft curses and complaints as they dragged him away.

- - -

Jill knew something was wrong. They had been walking...more like wandering around the complex for what felt like half an hour. The doctor's breath had evened out meaning that he was calming down and that unsettled Jill even more.

"Hold on." She spun the doctor around so he faced her. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to see Chris Redfield." He was obviously lying.

"No you're not. Tell me the truth."

"The truth is he's not taking you to to see Chris." Another voice answered.

Jill turned around to see Archer with several guards flanking her.

"Archer!" She grabbed the doctor and pressed the gun against his head.

"Go ahead. Shoot him. He's not important."

The doctor's eyes widened, his calm composure shattered by those words. Jill looked at the terrified doctor and then to Archer. 'Damn it...' She threw the doctor aside and put her hands up in the air. Her weapon was taken away and she was handcuffed. The familiar smug smile formed on Archer's lips causing Jill's blood to boil.

"What have you done to Chris?!"

Archer shook her head. "For people who aren't lovers, you seem to be very worried about him."

"Where is he?!"

"You know what? I think you should see your new and improved boyfriend." She motioned to the guards. "Bring her."

'New and improved? What the hell is she talking about?'

- - -

He awoke shivering from a cold that seemed to penetrate down to his bones. Cracking open his eyes, he found himself face down on a hard, concrete, floor. He flexed his fingers before deciding to try and push himself onto his feet. He failed. Instead, he was able to prop himself against an equally cold concrete wall. He let out a small whimper as his ribs protested the sudden movement. Scanning the room, he saw a steel door to his left and one to his right; a large glass window loomed over him from across the room.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud, not really expecting an answer. Not surprisingly, there was no response.

Slowly, he was able to stand on his feet, but his legs trembled from exhaustion and threatened to buckle under his weight. He held onto the wall, trying to steady himself. The silence was overwhelming and less than comforting. It told Chris that something bad was about to happen and not knowing what it was drove him crazy. Sweat formed on his brow, soaking through his new scrubs.

"Where am I?" he asked again, this time he wanted an answer.

That's when he saw them.

'Jill!'

Jill appeared in the window, two guards on either side of her. Archer walked up to window soon after. Chris pushed himself off the wall, but only ended up stumbling and falling to his knees. A dull ache was slowly settling itself in his chest, making it difficult to breathe. There was a loud click as the intercom was switched on and Archer's voice reverberated through the room.

"You shouldn't push yourself Mr. Redfield. You'll need all your energy for the demonstration."

"Demonstration? What demonstration?" Jill yelled.

Chris looked up when the door to his left swung open. He pushed himself onto his feet, bracing himself for what was to come. Jill's eyes widened when she saw what stepped into the room. "A Licker?! Are you crazy!? It'll kill him!" she screamed at Archer. She turned back to Chris who was already having a hard time keeping himself upright.

Chris took a step back as he watched the Licker enter the room. Its long tongue flicked back and forth as it walked towards Chris. Chris knew that the creature couldn't see him, but a tiny sound would cause it to attack. He started to back away, slowly and quietly; the only sound in the room being the clicking of Licker's razor sharp claws as they hit the concrete floor. Chris felt his heart sink when his back hit the wall. There was nowhere for him to go. He was trapped again. He tried desperately to keep his breathing under control, knowing that the simple act would be loud enough for the Licker.

Suddenly, the Licker raised itself on its hind feet and opened its mouth, revealing rows of sharp teeth, ready to tear right into its prey. It let out a heart-stopping screech causing Chris to collapse to his knees, pressing his hands against his ears. "Ah!" The cry was loud enough for the Licker.

Its head snapped towards Chris.

"Shit!" swore Chris and dove out of the way just as the Licker pounced at him. Missing its target, the Licker attached itself to the wall and poised itself for another attack. Its elongated tongue shot towards Chris, who was unable to dodge it in time. The tongue pierced through his leg, dropping Chris to his knees. The blood was already seeping through his scrubs, causing the Licker to go into a frenzy at the smell of fresh prey. It lunged again. Chris was just barely able to dodge it.

"Chris!" Jill's voice echoed throughout the room. He looked up to see Jill, with fear in her eyes, fighting to escape her captors' grasp. "Chris! Watch out!"

Too late. The Licker pinned Chris to ground, its claws digging into his arms. He let out a yell of pain and struggled as blood spilled from his wounds. The Licker raised its head, its tongue flailing wildly, as if were savoring the victory. It lowered its head so its fangs were mere inches away from Chris' face. The smell of death and blood made Chris sick, causing him to turn his head away.

"Chris! No!" screamed Jill as the Licker went in for the kill.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And thank you **Divine Arion, VampireGirl-102, Stardust4, jibril, and Ultimolu **for all your reviews! Much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to leave a short review! See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil**

Hi there! :) So, this chapter doesn't have as much action as the other ones, but I hope that's ok. There's quite a bit of Chris and Jill. Please enjoy! Apologies for any typos that I might have missed!

* * *

"CHRIS!" screamed Jill. She watched in horror as the Licker went in for the kill. "No!" But what happened next surprised her.

The Licker froze as it was just about to impale its victim, its long tongue retreated back into its mouth. It raised its head and let out an agonizing scream, that would have sent any man running, before collapsing on top of Chris, its full weight crushing the agent. Jill watched with eyes wide as Chris rolled the now dead creature off to the side, revealing that his right hand had impaled right through the Licker's stomach. Chris didn't move for several seconds, he simply remained still with his hand still inside the corpse.

"Chris!" Jill shouted.

Her partner turned to her, his breath coming out in heavy heaves, sweat pouring from his body. He removed his hand, the sound of tearing flesh caused Jill to hold back the bile building in her throat. Chris staggered onto his feet. His gaze never left Archer, his eyes blood red and filled with feral rage. Archer could only try and contain the excitement brewing within her. The experiment had worked.

At that moment, another Licker sprung from the doorway and shot its tongue towards Chris. Without even a blink, Chris grabbed the tongue and, with a fair amount of effort, pulled so hard that it severed the tongue from the Licker. The creature let out a screech which didn't seem to phase Chris this time. Instead, he calmly walked over and with one punch, thrust his arm through its body. Again, this Licker fell into a pool of its own blood.

Jill couldn't believe it. What had Archer done to him? Why was he like this? This...thing wasn't Chris anymore. She felt tears come to her eyes, but she swallowed the large lump in her throat and tried to keep her composure. Chris' eyes fell on hers and she let out a soft gasp. His eyes were a bloody red and his unwavering gaze sent her heart racing. The blood coating his hands didn't seem to phase him either. Then something happened that scared Jill even more. A cold smile formed on Chris' lips...a smile that showed how thrilled he was to kill...how thrilled he was that it was so easy for him to kill...

"Chris..." she whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

Suddenly, Chris blinked as his eyes reverted back to their normal state. He let out a groan and fell to his knees, clutching his chest. He noticed the blood painted on his hands and he lifted them up to inspect them. Eyes wide open in fear, mouth left agape, he looked absolutely terrified when he saw the two dead Lickers lying beside him.

'What have I done?' that was the first question that came to his mind.

_Did you enjoy the power I gave you?_

There was that voice again. That damn voice... Chris gritted his teeth.

'What did you do to me? What did I do?' The blood on his hands seem to glisten in the harsh fluorescent lights shining down from above.

_I merely took over to show you a taste of the power I can give you. You could become stronger than Wesker...you could finally get rid of him...once and for all..._

'Wesker's already dead. I don't need your help. I don't want your power. Get out of me right now.'

_I can't. I'm almost done fusing myself within you. Once I'm done, I will take over._

"No!" he yelled.

"Chris!"

His head shot up. "Jill..." he breathed, the name gave him little relief though.

_Is that your mate?_

'Shut up...'

_Is she your mate?_ The voice repeated the question, this time with more force behind it.

'What the hell do you care?'

_She would make the perfect mate._

"Shut up!" Chris punched the floor and was surprised when he cracked the concrete. "Shut up! What do you want from me?!"

"Chris! Who are you talking to?" Jill shouted. It was at that moment Archer chose to switch off the intercom, cutting off her only source of communication.

"He's talking with the parasite, Ms. Valentine." Archer replied.

"Parasite?"

"Yes, Chimera. Paragon expanded on the virus that Cormac had engineered for us and we came up with Chimera. An amalgamation of Las Plagas and Uroboros. It's quite beautiful actually."

"Yeah? Obviously, you and I have different definitions of beauty."

"Chimera was to be injected into another specimen, but unfortunately, that didn't work out. Then...my mind wandered to Chris. Mr. Redfield had already been injected with an earlier version of Chimera and my scientists hypothesized that the earlier exposure would allow Chimera to have an easier time fusing with his body."

"What are you going to do with him?" Jill asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Isn't is obvious, Ms. Valentine? We can use him to create more copies and sell them. The black market has a high demand for such powerful bio-weapons."

"And then you're just going to throw him away? Like you do with all your other human specimens?"

"Oh no...not at all. He will be put to good use...as my bodyguard. I've always needed another servant..."

"You bitch." Jill had had enough. She was able to pull her one of her arms free and elbowed the guard in the face, knocking him to the ground. She kneed the other one in the groin causing him to stumble back, groaning in pain as he collapsed to his knees. Launching herself at Archer, her fist met the side of Archer's cheek and she delivered a painful blow. Archer stumbled back, clutching the side of her face, but immediately regained herself, shaking off the attack. At that time, the guards were able to pull Jill back. Archer probed her cut lip and shook her head.

"It's always violence with you, isn't it? Take her away."

The guards obeyed, taking the woman away, but the one thing they couldn't take away from Jill, was the satisfaction she got from her attack on Archer.

- - -

Leon brushed off the snow that had accumulated on his jacket and pulled out the communicator. Hunnigan appeared on screen, hair tied up, glasses on; she was ready to work. She typed furiously, bypassing any firewall that stood in her way. Claire peered out from behind the crates they were using as cover and scanned the area. It appeared that they were in a central area as the room they were in had a high ceiling and had three separate corridors branching off. All the corridors lead down to nothing but darkness which wasn't necessarily appealing to neither Claire nor Leon.

"Find anything, Hunnigan?"

"Hold on. Paragon's updated their security." she complained as she continued typing.

Claire suddenly grabbed Leon's arm, telling him that someone was coming. He motioned for Hunnigan to remain quiet as the sound of high heels came closer. Claire braved a peek and saw Archer strolling down one of the corridors, heading their way.

"It's Archer..." she whispered. Peering again, she saw an elderly man dressed in a lab coat, walking beside her. They seemed to be in deep conversation, with beige folders in both of their hands.

"This is amazing!" remarked the doctor, "I didn't expect Chimera to take control of him. But it's still working to fuse itself, so it was probably only temporary..."

"Yes, Mr. Redfield seemed to return to his normal self afterwards. In any case, we will still need to Inhibitor. Is it done yet?"

"Almost. We're still recalibrating it."

"That's good. Keep up the good work doctor. My team should have secured Ms. Valentine by now. You should return to the lab."

The doctor sighed. "I don't know why we have to keep her in the same damn room. She's just going to be an annoyance."

"She insists on being with him. And frankly, I am tired of sending out search teams to recapture her. If she gets to be annoying, sedate her."

"Alright." The doctor turned and headed down another corridor. Archer turned back around and walked off into the darkness.

When they were sure the coast was clear, Leon turned his attention back to Hunnigan. "We caught a break Hunnigan. Contact us if you get anything."

"Got it. Hunnigan out."

Leon slipped the device back into his jacket and stepped out from their hiding place first. Scanning the area, when he was happy that no one had seen them, he signaled for Claire to come out.

"Let's go." They headed down the corridor, choosing to chase after the doctor rather than Archer. The doctor was the one that was going to lead them to Chris and possibly Jill.

- - -

Jill woke with her head throbbing so violently that she couldn't help but groan. Opening her eyes, she found herself restrained to a chair. She tested the leather straps, but found that they held firm. Looking up, she saw an unconscious Chris, lying in a hospital bed, with various tubes weaving in and out from underneath the covers. She watched the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest and was almost glad that he was actually resting after that ordeal. Watching him sleep almost made her feel at peace, like it always did.

_Flashback_

_It was another full moon night. The window had been left open allowing a soft breeze to float in and gently tickle her skin. She opened her eyes to see the brilliant moon hanging in the sky. Her lips pulled back in a smile as a muscular arm reached over and wrapped itself around her waist. With some difficulty, she turned to face the other occupant only to find him still asleep, softly snoring away. She admired his handsome features as he slept, his chest rising...and then falling... She just couldn't help it. She reached over and brushed her hand through his hair before drawing her hand along his jaw. He took a deep breath and let out a soft moan._

_His eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw her beautiful face. "Hi..." he said, exhaustion present in his voice._

"_Hi..." she whispered._

"_Are you ok?" His face turned to one of concern._

_Jill let out a soft chuckle. That was Redfield alright...always asking if she was ok...always wanting to be there..._

"_I'm fine."_

_He ran his own hand along her arm, eliciting a slight shiver from her._

"_You're cold. Do you want me to close the window?"_

"_No..." She leaned in close, her head buried in his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her tight. "You can just warm me up..."_

_He let out a low chuckle. "Alright. I don't mind that..." he said as his eyes slowly slid shut._

_End Flashback_

She couldn't believe it. Here he was...hurting so much...and she couldn't do what he did for her. Hold him...comfort him... she couldn't do any of that, because of that damned Archer.

"I'm sorry, Chris..." she whispered.

But that was loud enough for him. His lips parted and one name escaped. "Jill..." he breathed.

"Chris..."

"Are you..." he swallowed to soothe his dry throat, "...ok?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." She shook her head in disbelief. He was being used in a sick experiment and he still had time to worry about her? "What about you?"

"M'okay...a little pain... it's talking again..."

Her head shot up. "The parasite?"

He didn't answer, but she took the silence as a 'yes.' He started whispering something, carrying out a conversation with a person who wasn't there, because he sure as hell wasn't talking to Jill. She leaned in trying to catch bits and pieces of his conversation.

"No...shut up...stop talking...too loud..." he muttered, tossing his head back and forth.

"Hey, hey..." she called out softly, "Chris, just tune it out. Listen to me, alright?" The whispering had died down a little, "Chris?"

"I hear you..." He turned his head towards her, a smile on his lips.

"What?" she asked, confused as to why he was so upbeat all of a sudden.

"Nothing..."

A sudden shiver ran up Jill's spine causing her body to tremble ever so slightly.

"Are you cold?" asked Chris, despite being half-asleep, the shiver did not escape him.

"No, I'm fine. Let's worry about you alright?"

Silence. Silence for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Chris spoke.

"Jill...?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired..." he said in a tone that just broke her heart.

"Alright, just...go to sleep..." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Thank for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to **Divine Arion, VampireGirl-102, Stardust4, jibril, and Ultimolu **for all your reviews (I love reading all of them!). I hope you continue enjoying the story! See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil**

Hi there! I guess this took a while longer than I expected to write. It seems like the erratic updating I promised you would happen is happening :P Well, please enjoy Chapter 7!

* * *

Leon ducked behind another pile of crates, pulling Claire along with him. The doctor spun around and scanned the area. Giving a sharp shake of the head, he muttered something, presumably a curse, and pulled out a key card. He swiped it through a card reader and waited. Leon took the chance and silently ran up to the doctor. Pressing his weapon against his back, he wrapped his other hand around the stunned doctor's mouth.

"Shh...Stay quiet and I won't kill you. Understand?"

The doctor nodded as the door hissed open. Leon motioned for Claire to head in first before dragging his hostage inside as well. When the door shut behind them, they froze at the sight before them. Several guards surrounded them, guns trained on the three.

"Hands up!" ordered one guard.

Claire and Leon exchanged looks before raising their hands in the air. They were quickly stripped of their guns and knives. Leon received a swift kick to the back of his knees.

"Ah! Son of a bitch..." he swore as he fell to the floor. He felt the familiar cold steel of handcuffs secure themselves around his wrists. The guard grabbed him by the collar and started marching out of the room, but Leon wouldn't leave Claire behind. "Wait a minute! She comes with me!" He started to struggle but was quickly punished with an elbow to the gut. Doubling over in pain, he could hear Claire shout at the guards to stop hurting him.

"Wait! Where are you taking him?" Claire shouted as Leon was led out of the room. Another guard stepped in front her, his presence causing her to freeze in fear. He loomed over her, his blue eyes boring into her. She felt a sharp prick in her right arm. Looking down, she saw that one of the guards had injected something into her. Within seconds, the room started spinning and then everything went dark.

- - -

"Where are you taking me?" asked Leon, but he was quickly elbowed in his ribs. But he wouldn't stop until he got some answers. "What have you done with Claire?"

"Shut up!" the guard on the left said.

"Well, maybe if you answered some of my damn questions I would-" Another punishment. Only this time it was a fist to the face. Leon groaned.

After several minutes of walking, they entered another room. This one had a wall of screens all of which seemed to be providing a surveillance feed. The room was dark, the only light provided came from the persistent glow of the television screens. Leon was forced on to his knees and held there.

"Agent Kennedy, did you really believe that I wouldn't catch your friend hacking into our system? I knew it was only a matter of time before you came."

"Well, I gotta say this Archer...this is one hell of a welcome..." he said with a wry chuckle.

Another hit to his stomach.

"Enough. We wouldn't want to damage him too much. I might want to use you later."

"As one of your sick experiments? No thanks..."

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself, Mr. Kennedy. You're not worthy of my "sick" experiments. You would only be useful as food for my creatures." She motioned to the guards. "Take him away."

"Wait! Where's Claire?"

"Claire?" Archer raised an eyebrow, "Claire's going to be used as a test."

"Don't you lay a hand on her." Warned the government agent, even though he was in no position to be threatening anyone.

"Oh I won't. But her brother? Now that's an entirely different story."

- - -

Claire awoke with a soft moan. Bringing a hand up to her forehead, she massaged the area as a headache slowly ebbed away. She looked around to find herself in a bare, concrete room. Pushing herself onto her feet, she spotted a door across the room and ran towards it. She pounded on the steel door, her cries for help went unanswered though. Finally, she gave up and took a step back, searching the area for another way out. Unfortunately, she couldn't find any. She sunk back down to the floor, slightly dizzy, whatever drug they had given her was still in effect.

There was low and long creak as the heavy door slowly swung open, revealing pitch blackness on the other side. Claire looked up, her breathing becoming slightly quicker as she waited for something to show itself. Quietly, she stood up and backed away. What was Archer's plan? Was she just going to let one of her monstrous creations maul her to death? But the hideous creature never showed itself. Instead, she was relieved and elated to see her brother walk through the door.

"Chris!" she said, a smile forming on her face. But that smile quickly faded as she sensed something was wrong.

Chris didn't return her greeting. In fact, the moment he stepped through the door, the air in the room just changed. His head remained down, shielding his eyes from her. Claire stepped back as Chris took one towards her.

"Chris? Are you alright? It's Claire...I-ah!" She was cut off mid-sentence when Chris' hand wrapped around her throat and, with great ease, lifted her into the air. Her legs kicked wildly in the air, trying to find solid ground again. "Chris..." she choked out as spots dotted her vision, "Chris...!"

She was tossed aside, smashing into the concrete wall and sliding to the floor. Gasping for air, she had little time to react when Chris picked her up again and pinned her against the wall.

"Chris! It's me...Claire!" Claire kneed her brother in his stomach, causing him to stumble backwards. She took the chance and ran for the now wide-open door. Just as she thought she was safe, she was yanked backwards and knocked onto her back. Before she could even blink, Chris had managed to pin her against the wall again. He drew back his arm, ready to deliver a killing blow. Claire shut her eyes. 'Oh god...Chris...what have they done to you?'

She waited...and waited...but the blow never came. She opened her eyes and gasped to blood red eyes staring back at her. He remained frozen with his arm still pulled back.

"Chris..." Claire whispered. "Come on, fight it Chris."

"Argh! Claire..." Chris ground out the word as if it caused him great pain just to utter it, "Claire...no!" He threw her aside and fell to his knees, clutching his head. "Ah! No!..."

"It's ok... It's me..." Claire said, reaching out for him, but he instantly swatted her hand away.

"Get away from me!" he screamed, "Get away! Argh!" He grabbed his chest and writhed in pain. His entire being started to tremble...then it grew into a full-on seizure.

Claire frantically tried to hold him down, unsure of what else to do. She had no medical supplies...no medical assistance...hell, she barely had any medical training. Finally, the seizure seemed to be gradually fading away. Chris was still except for the odd twitch of a limb here and there. His breathing had evened out slightly and Claire thought that the worst of it had passed. Suddenly, there was a soft gurgle. She watched in horror as blood slowly dribbled out of Chris' mouth and down his cheek before hitting the concrete the floor.

"Oh my god, Chris!"

"Ngh...wha-?" he shot awake and rolled onto his side, coughing up the rest of the blood that had built up in his airway. Claire placed a hand on his arm, trying to comfort him as that was all she could do for now. His hand wrapped around hers and squeezed gently. "Claire...hurt...you?"

"No." Her other hand unconsciously shot up to her neck, which was now starting to throb. "No, I'm fine."

He rolled onto his back, blood marring his white scrubs. Lifting a hand to Claire's neck, he didn't miss her flinching at his touch. "M'sorry..." he said, his speech was already starting to slur a little.

Claire grabbed his hand and squeezed it in reassurance. "I'm fine. What happened to you?"

"Archer..." the name was like poison to him now, "Injected me with...some parasite...Chimera..."

_Why did you stop?_

"Oh god..." whispered Chris. The voice had returned, invading his mind once again.

_Why did you stop? _It repeated, truly curious as to why it had been denied a kill.

'She's my sister. I won't let you hurt her.'

_Kill her now._

'No. She's family.'

_Whether she is family or not is irrelevant. Now **kill her.**_

"No!" he shouted. He sprung to his feet, the sudden movement knocking Claire back, and bolted for the door. The only goal in his mind was to get as far as he could away from his little sister.

"Chris!" Claire shouted as her brother was swallowed up by the darkness. She ran after him, but the door slammed shut, stopping her efforts to reach her distressed brother.

- - -

He was kicked again and again until he raised a hand, admitting defeat. The guards stopped their attacks and looked to each other, wondering if the man was really done. Leon let out a short laugh.

"Sorry, I just hate being tickled..." Another kick, this one knocked the wind out of him. He clutched his abdomen, letting out a moan as the cell door clanged shut. "Shit..."

He pushed himself onto the dirty cot and collapsed into it, just happy to have something bed-like to lie in. The door opened again and he was surprised when Claire was shoved in. She fell to the floor and glared at the guards who laughed as she got up and dusted herself off. Leon was by her side in an instant.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Right away, his hands went to the red welts that were forming on her neck, "What the hell happened? Who did this to you?"

"Chris." she sighed as she sat down on the edge of the cot.

"Your brother? Why-?"

"Archer injected him with something. A parasite...he said it was called...Chimera. He wasn't himself when he did this."

"And Jill?"

"I don't know. I never saw her."

Leon moved closer to the redhead and put his arms around her. "Don't worry. She's here somewhere..."

- - -

Archer sat in her office, watching and re-watching the security footage that had been sent to her by her team. It seemed like the parasite hadn't fully developed yet since Chris could still maintain control. She let out a sharp _tsk_ and shut off the surveillance footage. While she was massaging her head, there was a knock on her door. Looking up, she saw Dr. Richardson standing in the doorway, waiting to be invited in.

"What do you need doctor?"

The doctor situated himself in the chair across from Archer, taking the question as the invitation. He held up a beige folder in his hand. "The updates?" He handed it to her and waited in silence as she leafed through the reports. Then, something caught his eye. A photo. He reached over and picked it up. "You still have this picture?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" she asked looking up from the papers.

"No...I just didn't think you'd have a picture of them since...well, you know..." He gingerly set the picture down again, cursing that he ever brought the subject up.

"So, how long until we can use the Inhibitor?"

Richardson cleared his throat. "Well, the Inhibitor should be ready within 24 hours or so. I'll contact you when it's ready."

"Thank you."

He nodded and stood up to leave.

"And get some rest doctor..."

He smiled. "You too Alex. You're looking a little tired."

Archer's attention wandered to the photo on her desk. A smile graced her lips as her gaze lingered on her smiling mother. Happiness...it's a shame it was so short lived. As soon as her eyes landed on her father, the smile disappeared...

_Flashback_

"_Why do I have to go to the doctor so much?" asked a young Alexandra Archer, her brown locks bobbing up and down as she bounced on the balls of her feet._

_Her dad knelt down to her level and brushed a lock of hair from his daughter's face. "Because you're special. The doctor helps make you better."_

_Another hand interlocked with Alex's and she looked up to see her mom standing beside her, a warm smile firmly plastered on her face._

"_What about Jason? Why isn't he special?"_

"_Your brother is special, but he isn't special like you." Her father's attention was diverted as a man in a doctor's coat stepped out into the waiting area._

"_Ah, Mr. Archer. Nice to see you!"_

"_Doctor, nice to see you again. Say hi Alex!"_

_Alex hid behind her mother's arm, peeking out only once in a while, but remained silent. Her father laughed._

"_Well, come on in!"_

_They were brought into the office. It was your typical doctor's office. White. Sterile. To young Alex, it was scary... The doctor snapped on a pair of gloves and slipped on a mask._

"_Alright Alex. I have you give you a shot today."_

_Alex's wide eyes looked to her father and mother who assured her it was going to be ok. Her father held her hand while the doctor prepared the injection site._

"_Don't worry. Mommy and I will be right here."_

_Alex watched as the syringe entered her arm and the contents were emptied. Suddenly, the room began to spin. Her eyes slid shut as she fell into her father's arms..._

_End Flashback_

If only she knew the truth... Child or not, she shouldn't have been so gullible. It infuriated her that her parents had been liars... Liars...and killers... The sadness that had penetrated her thoughts was suddenly replaced with anger. She reached over and slammed the photo face down onto the desk.

"_Because you're special..."_

Those words were forever burned in her mind. "Special..." she whispered, "I should've known you two never gave a damn about me..." Her eyes wandered to another photo sitting on a bookcase. "Or Jason..."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it! **Divine Arion, Stardust4, Ultimolu, jibril, and Silvermoonarisato** - Thanks for reviewing last chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil**

Wow! It's been a while since I updated. Sorry for making you wait so long! Not much action in this chapter, but I still hope you'll enjoy it! :)

By the way, apologies for any typos!

* * *

The cold was the first thing to penetrate his clouded thoughts, jolting him back to reality. He had been laying there for god knows how long...on the cold, hard, concrete floor...just breathing in the equally cold air around him. Afterwards, the pain slowly revealed itself. It started as an ache in his legs then it evolved to a stabbing pain spreading all over his body. He was alert yet too exhausted to move a muscle...consciousness sucked. He licked his lips and swallowed, the leftover coppery taste sliding down his throat and causing him to retch slightly. All her wanted to do was fall back asleep, but his mind refused to obey.

The sound of heels came ever closer and all he could do was watch as those heels came into sight. Without looking up, he could tell who it was already. Archer... Gritting his teeth, he forced his arms to move and push his body up off the ground. Immediately, a pair of hands was on his back, shoving him back down to the floor.

"Well, looks like the parasite still has a little growing to do." She was smiling again...that damn smile...

Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew it was there. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something, an insult, a curse, anything...but again he failed. Failure was getting to be a common thing for him and he wasn't used to that. It infuriated him even further. A sharp pain shot through his abdomen when he was rolled onto his back. He bit back a groan.

Archer stood over the immobilized man, her smile was gone. Chris noticed something strangely different about the woman. Her eyes...she looked like she had been crying...no...a monster like her wouldn't be crying. A monster like her **couldn't **feel anything...

"You bitch." He hissed, his mouth finally working again, "What happened to Claire?"

"She's fine. You didn't hurt her...that badly..."

Chris wanted to launch himself at her, but the guard beside him didn't allow that.

"Is the parasite still talking to you?"

Chris refused to answer, pursing his lips together in defiance. Oddly enough, Archer didn't seem pissed at all. Instead, she merely motioned for the guard to lift Chris onto his feet. The groan he had fought so hard to hold back finally surfaced.

"Take him away."

When Chris was gone, Dr. Richardson entered. "The Inhibitor is finished."

"Good. You know what to do."

- - -

Her eyes fluttered open only to be met by the blinding fluorescent lights above. She blinked a couple to times to rid the tears forming in her eyes. When she was satisfied, she tried to move only to find a strong arm wrapped around her waist, preventing her from doing so. She looked back and caught a glimpse of a sleeping Leon. Even in his sleep, the worry and exhaustion was present in his features. She managed to pry his arm from her waist and turned around so she was facing him. Watching him sleep brought an odd sense of relaxation and almost made her forget that they had been kidnapped by some crazy corporation. It made her forget that her brother had almost killed her.

His eyes slowly opened and a small smile formed on his lips. "Claire..." he breathed her name; a mixture of concern and wonder present in his voice.

"Shh...I'm alright." She said, running a hand through his hair.

His hand slid around her waist again; this time he pulled her against him and planted a soft kiss on her lips. When they parted, Claire couldn't help but smile. "What was that for?"

"To make you feel better. Did it work?"

She had no time answer when the door swung open and two guards walked in, their eyes boring into the two prisoners.

"Ms. Archer would like to see the both of you."

Leon jumped off the cot, standing in front of Claire. "Oh yeah? Well, what if we don't- oof!" He was swiftly hit in the gut with the butt of a gun. He fell onto his knees, trying to catch his breath again. Claire placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a look. A 'don't be a hero' look. Leon reluctantly bit back the urge to knock the two guards out and make a run for it. Archer would probably find them again anyways. He took her hand and they both followed the guards to meet Archer.

- - -

They were shoved into the room and knocked to their knees; a guard on either side. Archer stood by a large glass window, peering down into a small concrete room. The door swung open again. This time, Jill was pushed into the room and set down beside Leon.

"Claire!" she said, relieved to see the younger Redfield.

"Jill!" shouted Claire, surprised to see the BSAA Agent.

Now that everybody was in the room together, Archer spun around to meet the three prisoners.

"What do you want with us?" growled Leon, shrugging off the gloved hand holding onto his shoulder. The guard let out an annoyed grunt and replaced his hand on the government agent's shoulder.

"I'd thought you'd all like to watch the rise of a new bio-weapon. The perfect soldier." She motioned to someone in the dark and the door opened again.

Chris walked in, his head down at all times, and situated himself beside Archer. He was no longer in his white scrubs. Instead, his attire was mostly black; an entirely new uniform. He had been outfitted with a tactical vest as well as a holster which was, at the moment, missing a weapon. His head remained down and he made no noise.

Archer placed a hand on his shoulder. No reaction. Her other hand rested on his stomach and slowly slid its way up his chest. Jill let out a low growl. "Don't you dare touch him!" she warned. But Archer ignored her, her hand continuing upwards. She brought two fingers up to his chin and lifted his head. He looked up, ignoring Jill and the others.

"Chris!" shouted Jill, hoping her cry would snap him out of it.

But he didn't react.

- - -

Inside, Chris was fighting with every ounce of his strength to shout out.

"Shit!" he swore when he realized his efforts were less than effective.

_I'm in control now._

"You son of a bitch! Let me go! Now!"

_You are nothing but an annoyance now. You don't need to be present anymore._

"W-wait, what the hell are you talking about?" he shouted as the surrounding darkness started to creep up on him. "Stop!" But he was swallowed up by the darkness, his cries for help becoming useless.

- - -

Chris' eyes briefly flashed red as the parasite had taken complete control of its host. Archer brought Chris' strong arms up and wrapped them around herself. "If it means anything, I hope he doesn't die during the trials. It'd be a shame to lose such a great weapon."

Jill could feel her face burn red with anger as she watched Chris continue holding Archer. The door suddenly swung open again, causing Archer to push Chris' arms aside. Two men, wearing expensive suits, walked in; briefcases in hand. Archer smoothed out her outfit and extended her hand.

"I see you two are early." She said as one of the men shook her hand. "Mr. Stansbury..." she greeted. The other man came over and shook her hand. "Mr. Tsui..."

"Ms. Archer. Where is this weapon you were talking about?" asked Tsui, the small Asian man looking around the room when he asked.

"Right here." Archer motioned to Chris.

"Him?" said Stansbury. His eyes narrowed as he seemed wary that the man was a bio-weapon. Sure, the man was well-built, but he was nothing more. "But he looks..."

"Human? That's the point Mr. Stansbury. What better weapon than one that can carry out your orders and then blend back into human society?"

Something just clicked in Jill's head. These bastards were the type of people the BSAA tried to stop; the ones who would buy these bio-weapons for their own purposes. And Archer was the supplier...

"Well, can we see him in action?"

"I was hoping you'd ask."

Archer walked over to Chris and placed a hand on his shoulder. This time, Chris reacted by turning his head to the woman. His eyes locked with hers. She leaned in and whispered something. Chris nodded and walked over to another door. Flinging it open, he revealed a staircase which led down to the small concrete testing room below.

"Please, feel free to watch from the glass window or the monitors." She said pointing to the plasma screens located in each corner of the room.

The men quickly moved over to the glass window, watching as Chris stood still, just waiting...

Jill and the others wouldn't have the luxury of watching through the window; they would have to rely on the plasma screens overhead.

- - -

A solitary door stood in front of Chris. Without any warning, there was loud screech before something large banged against the door. Chris remained still waiting for whatever was behind the door to break through. The door swung open and two large creatures leaped into the room. They stopped in front of Chris, curious as to why a human was standing in their way. Nonetheless, the human was food, so the creatures attacked. They weren't prepared for the human to suddenly disappear and reappear behind one of them. Chris reached out and grabbed the creature's claw and, with one swift move, broke the bone hiding underneath layers of muscle. The creature let out a scream and stumbled back, cradling its injured arm.

Tsui raised an eyebrow and smiled, he was already impressed by the speed of the new BOW. Stansbury was different though. He still needed to see more in order to be convinced to buy.

While the injured creature was tending its broken arm, the other creature attacked, leaping into the air, brandishing a shiny claw. Chris leaped up several feet, meeting the creature in mid-air. One hand blocked the incoming attack from the claw while the other easily slid in through the monster's chest. They fell to the concrete floor, their combined weight cracking the floor. Chris threw the creature off of him, removing his arm from the creature's chest at the same time.

The blood that coated his arm up to his elbow didn't seem to concern him as he was already running for the last, injured, creature. Chris pulled back his arm to deliver a killing blow, but the creature dove out of the way just in time. His fist met concrete, cracking the material on impact.

Even Archer was impressed. She hadn't expected the sheer speed and strength that the parasite granted its host body.

When the last creature had been killed, Chris stood over the bodies, his face emotionless, his breathing completely under control. He hadn't broken a sweat killing the creatures. Archer reached over to the intercom and ordered him to come back upstairs.

"What do you think gentlemen?" asked Archer.

"I'm not going to lie Ms. Archer. I'm very impressed." Mr. Tsui said, shaking her hand, "I'll definitely inform my superiors of this test. I have a feeling we'll be bidding."

"And Mr. Stansbury?"

The man thought about it for a few moments before answering. "I'll have to speak with my employers, but I'm sure they'll be interested."

"Well, thank you gentlemen." Archer said, shaking their hands, "I'll be looking forward to your calls. Please have a safe trip home."

"Goodbye Ms. Archer."

"Good job Chris. I'm impressed." Archer said as Chris returned from his test, his hands coated in blood and his entire being covered in the stench of death.

Jill had to hold back the bile slowly inching its way up her throat. What hurt even more was that Chris was bringing on this feeling of disgust on her... She looked up, a few strands of her blond hair falling into her face, and her eyes met Chris'.

No...he wasn't Chris... Chris would have never listened to Archer. He would've killed her the moment she laid a hand on him. But he was in there somewhere...she just knew it...and she didn't care what she had to do. She was going to get him back to normal and kill Archer...

* * *

Thanks for reading! And thank you for waiting so long for me to update! Again, the erratic updating will probably continue until I sort some stuff out, but I hope you'll stick with me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will stay for the next one. Until then...bye! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil. All of that belongs to Capcom.**

Hi there! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! My life has been a little crazy. But finally, I was able to write this chapter in whatever free time I had. I hope you like it! Hope any typos you find won't screw you up!

* * *

Jill never knew how discomforting silence was until now. She watched as Archer continued to toy with Chris, anger boiling in her veins. She struggled and received a punch to the gut causing her to double over. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chris' hand clench into a fist and Jill felt hope for the first time since her capture.

"Chris! Chris!" she shouted, hoping to break through to her partner. "Chris! Snap out-ah!" She was cut off by another punch. "Son of a bitch..."

Enough was enough. Her eyes met Leon's and a silent message was quickly conveyed. She threw her head back and it connected with the jaw of one of her captors. Spinning around, she delivered a knockout punch to the other guard. Almost immediately, the guards were trying to recover from the unexpected attack, but Leon was already on it. Jill, on the other hand, lunged towards Archer who tried, and failed, to dodge the attack. Jill landed right on top of the woman and her fist connected with Archer's face in an instant.

"Jill, watch out!" shouted Claire as she and Leon tried to restrain the guards.

Jill looked back and was shocked when Chris' hand wrapped around her throat and easily lifted her off the ground. Her legs kicked wildly as they sought solid ground. Archer pushed herself back onto her feet, wiping away the small amount of blood dripping from her cut lip.

"You're going to pay for that..." sneered Archer. "Chris, deal with them. Find me when you're done." She said before turning around and quickly leaving the battle.

Jill scoffed; she wasn't surprised that at the first sign of trouble, Archer would turn and run. But at the moment, she had more pressing concerns to deal with.

"Chris..." her plea coming out as only a whisper.

Chris slammed his partner's body against the wall and held her there. Their eyes met for a split second before Chris pulled back his other arm, ready to attack. Jill's eyes squeezed shut. She just couldn't believe that this would be the last thing she saw. Suddenly, the hand around her throat disappeared and she collapsed to the floor. Opening her eyes, she saw Leon fighting to pin Chris to the ground, trying at the same time, not to hurt him. The government agent lost the battle as he was thrown off.

Chris got back on his feet and his attention turned back to Jill. His blood red eyes burned into Jill as he started to stalk towards her. Her hands searched the area around her, desperate to find a weapon to defend herself with. Finally, her hands connected with something and she picked it up.

"Stop." She ordered, the gun in her hand aimed steadily at Chris.

Chris seemed to obey. His advance stopped and he cocked his head to the side. Despite trying her best to steady herself, the adrenaline mixed with fear coursing through her veins caused her hands to start shaking. A smile formed on Chris' lips and he started to walk once again.

"Chris!" warned Jill, her hands started to shake just a little more. Her finger dancing on the trigger.

Just as he was about to lunge for her, there was a yell which caused the Redfield to turn to the left. Two shots rang out before silence was once again restored. Jill looked over to Leon who was holding a gun of his own, a wisp of smoke escaping from the barrel.

"Chris?"

He looked down to his chest as two pools of blood began to blossom. "Jill...?" he whispered before his body crumpled to the floor.

"Chris!" Jill rushed to her fallen partner's side. Her hands quickly pressed against both wounds in an effort to staunch the bleeding. "Oh god..." she breathed.

"Jill, we can't stay here." Leon said, grabbing the weapons off the unconscious guards and tossing one to Claire. "We have to move."

"We can't move him like this!" she said as Claire maneuvered herself so one of Chris' arms were slung around her shoulders.

"Leon's right." Claire said, "If we stay here, more guards will come. We'll find a med lab and get some supplies and get him patched up. Come on."

Jill pursed her lips as she looked down at the unconscious Chris.

"Jill!"

"Ok, let's go." Jill grabbed Chris' other arm and together, she and Claire, lifted Chris onto his feet.

He let out a small moan as his blood dripped onto the concrete floor. Leon opened the door and peered out, making sure there were no other guards coming before motioning for them to move forward. The moment they stepped out of the room, there was a shout. Leon instinctively turned towards the sound and fired. The guard let out a yell before falling to the floor, clutching his injured abdomen.

"Shit..." he swore. "Ok, we have to find a place to lay low. Now."

They quickly ran off, not sure where they were heading, but desperate to find a place to hide. As they ran through the concrete base, they could hear as hoards and hoards of guards closing in on them. Shouts and orders were barked out and then more footsteps would be heard. Leon turned back and was slightly relieved to see that they hadn't been found yet.

"In here!" whispered Claire as she pushed open a door.

Leon stood guard as Jill and Claire struggled to heave Chris inside. Leon could hear the footsteps get closer and closer. His trigger finger started to twitch, ready to fire at any moment. He quickly ducked inside and shut the door as two guards started to walk down the corridor. As Jill and Claire gently set Chris down on the floor, Chris let out another moan. Leon's eyes widened and he motioned for them to keep him quiet. Another moan.

"Chris..." Jill whispered into Chris' ear, praying that he was conscious enough to listen to her, "Chris...you have to stay quiet. Shhh..." She placed a finger over his dry, cracked, lips to convey the urgency.

Maybe Chris heard her or maybe he had just fallen unconscious, but he didn't make a sound as the guards walked past the room. Leon let out a soft sigh of relief and slid to the floor, his back pressed up against the door.

"Leon, we have to find some medical supplies..." said Claire, "He's not going to make it if we don't patch up these wounds."

"Alright... Jill, stay with Chris. Claire and I will go and see what we can find." He cracked open the door and peered outside. "Let's move." He whispered.

Jill looked to Claire who shot her a reassuring look before slipping outside. Jill's hands shifted ever so slightly causing Chris to stir. His eyes fluttered open, confusion and pain evident in them.

"Jill..." he whispered. He shifted his body, the movement aggravating the bleeding.

"Hey, hey, don't move." Jill said frantically, her hands moving to press against the wounds again, "Don't move...just stay still, ok?"

"Wha- what happened?"

"Don't worry about that alright? Claire and Leon are going to be back soon and we'll fix you up in no time." She smiled but Chris wasn't fooled. "How are you feeling?"

"In pain..." He laughed a little but immediately regretted it. "Ah! Son of a bitch!" He swore through gritted teeth.

"Ok, ok...it's alright. Just breathe..." She consoled. She felt his hand wrap around hers and squeeze gently. With another smile, she squeezed back.

- - -

"Doctor, is something wrong?"

Richardson jumped a little from the sudden entrance of Archer. She strolled into the laboratory which was filled with rows and rows of glass tubes; some were empty and some had a random assortment of body parts floating in an abyss of water.

"We have a big problem and I mean a BIG problem." The fear in the doctor's voice was something Archer had never heard before.

She was lead to the very back of the lab where a solitary glass tube sat. Water was everywhere while the tube had been shattered, littering the surrounding area with glass. Her eyes narrowed as she felt her temper rise. She looked left of the broken glass tube where a dead and naked guard lay, his body horribly mutilated and his face indistinguishable, not that identifying him mattered to Archer.

"How did this happen?" she snapped.

"I-I don't-"

"He was supposed to be sedated. He was supposed to **stay **sedated!"

"You don't have to tell me that!" the doctor snapped back, "I don't know what the hell happened, but he's gone."

Archer walked up to the broken piece of equipment, the glass crunching underneath her heels. "Shit." She swore.

"Like I said, this is a big problem."

"Yes, thank you doctor! I can see that!" She examined the various IV lines and tubes left hanging haphazardly in the tube. "Call the guards. Make it an emergency conference."

The doctor didn't answer. Instead, he quickly ran off to carry out the orders. His footsteps faded away as he ran out of the room and down the hallway.

"You son of a bitch..." she muttered, "I should've known you'd cause me trouble."

- - -

His heavy boots became heavier with every step and his breathing was becoming more ragged. He had woken to find himself suspended in nothing but cold water with alien tubes snaking in and out of his body. Blood dripped onto the floor...his blood... He watched with a strange, morbid, fascination as the crimson liquid started to pool in a puddle. Suddenly, there was faint yell that caused him to look up.

Two men, clothed in black, started to walk towards him with guns drawn. They looked at each other, unsure of what to do. They weren't expecting to come across a shuddering man, half crouched, in the middle of their patrol.

"Name?" grunted one of the men. When he didn't get an answer, he prodded the man with the end of his gun. "Hey!" he shouted causing the man to flinch, "Name?"

The prodding continued until he could take it no longer. His hand shot out and he snapped the offending arm in two. The man let out a scream as his friend lifted up his weapon to fire. In a flash, the weapon had been taken from him and two shots rang out. He stood, his breath evening out ever so slightly. The recently fired gun resting in his hands. He watched as two large pools of blood formed on the ground and a strange feeling came over him.

Death.

Blood.

This was somehow right.

This was him.

- - -

Jill's head shot up when the door creaked open again. She was relieved when it was Leon with Claire following closely behind with a case of first aid supplies in hand.

"How is he?" asked Leon.

"He passed out a while ago" replied Jill, "But I'm sure he'll be fine. I hope..." She lifted up Chris' shirt and started to get to work.

No one made a noise for quite a while until the sound of heavy footsteps started to come closer. Claire and Jill exchanged looks while Leon shot up and raised his weapon. He positioned himself in front of the two women and waited for someone to burst through the door, but no one ever did. Instead, there was only shouting and more footsteps.

"Archer's called an emergency meeting! Let's go!" they heard one man shout out.

"Yes sir!" a unanimous reply came from several people.

Leon relaxed when he was satisfied that the guards had gone by. He turned back to Jill and Claire. "Emergency meeting? Don't like the sound of that."

"Whatever it is, we'll be fine if we just stay low" replied Claire, handing a first-aid spray to Jill.

- - -

Archer stood on a metal catwalk looking down on her hired soldiers as they piled into the room. As the last few people trickled in, the murmurs died down.

"I've called you here because there's been a new development." Her voice echoed through the room, "A specimen has gotten loose from one of our labs. He's extremely dangerous and unstable. So, be on the lookout for any suspicious activity. The order is to shoot to kill. Thank you. Dismissed."

Archer turned to Dr. Richardson who was standing next to her.

"I thought we needed him alive." Richardson said.

"He's useless now. We'll focus on Redfield."

"Speaking of Redfield. Where is he?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! I'll see you on the next chapter! Bye! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil**

Hi there! First off, let me apologize for suddenly stopping the chapter! I am **so **sorry! School started and I got caught up in labs and tests. I know this short chapter definitely won't make up for my sudden disappearance, but I really wanted to upload something to show that I was still alive and around. I hope you'll still enjoy it though! Please read on! :)

P.S. Apologies for any errors!

* * *

The familiar clicking of Archer's heels hitting the concrete floor echoed through the hallways as she walked towards her office. She was walking so fast that the aging Dr. Richardson was forced to periodically run to try and catch up with her. He remained silent as ever though knowing that she was not in the best of moods at the moment. They entered her office and she slammed the door shut causing the doctor to jump. She collapsed into her chair and let out a heavy sigh before massaging her forehead. Just as Richardson opened his mouth to say something, the phone rang. He frowned. News traveled fast, especially bad news. All Archer had to do was give Richardson a look and he knew that he had been asked to leave. He complied and left Archer alone to try and explain herself to the big bosses.

Archer picked up the phone. "Archer." She answered, her voice contained a hint of exhaustion and frustration.

"I hear that one of your "specimens" escaped. You told me that you had Wesker sedated and taken care of. This is completely unacceptable."

"We're working on it right now." She said, "I have the entire base on the lookout for him."

"Wesker has proven nothing but a waste of time since we acquired him. I suggest we terminate that project." Archer rolled her eyes, knowing that this was more than just a suggestion. "Focus on Redfield. Chimera hasn't killed him, so I believe we can consider him a success."

"I was just about to suggest the same thing sir."

"I want any clones of Wesker gone, understood? And most importantly, I want Wesker himself to be dealt with **quickly**."

"Yes sir." Archer replied. The phone call ended abruptly with the line suddenly going dead. Archer placed the phone down and shook her head. After taking a few moments to gather herself, she picked up the phone again. "Yes... get Redfield for me. Thank you..." She hung up and went to go meet with Dr. Richardson. They had some important things to discuss.

- - -

When he awoke, he became aware of two things. First, he was cold but he didn't need to ask why as he realized soon afterwards that his shirt had been removed and left sitting next to him. Second, he was in a considerable amount of pain, but he didn't have to wonder as the memories flooded back to him. He remembered the gunshot wounds and his hand went up to his chest. Two large bandages had been taped against the wounds, but the blood had already started to bleed through. He looked around to see Jill propped up against the wall with her head down. On the other side of the room, he could see Claire sleeping with her head on Leon's shoulder who had also fallen asleep.

He smiled. They had been through a lot...a lot of hell...all because of him. Guilt set in quickly and his smile disappeared. He was a dangerous monster now and yet they still came for him. He didn't know whether he should've been touched or angered by their stupidity. Rushing into a base underarmed and with no backup...anybody else would've said that it was an impossible, not to mention idiotic, feat.

Suddenly, he felt his heart skip a beat. He clutched his chest and bit his lip, trying his hardest not to wake anybody up. He pressed his burning forehead against the cool concrete floor as he felt something stir within him. He knew what it was...

- - -

_Hello Christopher..._

"_No...no...not you again..."_

_You're hurt... Let me heal you..._

"_No! Get out of me! Leave me alone!"_

_I can't do that. I need a host. You are-_

"_I know. I know. I am that freakin' host. But I don't give a damn. I'm not going to let you turn me into a monster!"_

_A monster? I'm making stronger...faster...**better**... That doesn't make you a monster..._

"_That doesn't make me human either."_

_I tire of arguing with you. I think it's time for me to take over again..._

"_Wha- No! No!"_

_The darkness overtook him once again..._

- - -

His eyes shot open, turning a deep red instead of his normal green. He scanned the room and took note of the three sleeping people mere feet away from him. His eyes landed on Jill and he cocked his head to the side. Getting up ever so slowly, he managed to get onto his feet. His hands went to the bandages on his chest and quickly ripped them off revealing no wound, no scar, no indication of a gunshot anywhere. Then, he slowly made his way towards the sleeping BSAA agent. His reaching hand inched closer and closer to her face. Without hesitation, he sprung into action and his hand clamped around her mouth.

Jill's eyes flew open when she felt something pressed against her mouth. Her confusion was quickly replaced with fear not because of Chris, but because of his blood red eyes. She realized that it wasn't Chris in front of her. He leaned in close. She could feel his warm breath on the nape of neck. A shiver ran up her spine and she remained frozen, unsure of what to do. Her eyes wandered and landed on her the sleek Beretta sitting just a couple of feet away from her. Unfortunately, 'Chris' saw it too and immediately snatched it up.

Jill could feel her heart beat wildly inside her chest as Chris pressed the gun against her temple. She looked to Leon and Claire who were still sleeping, unaware of what was happening right in front of them. Shit. This was how she was going to die... But as she waited for him to pull the trigger, something inside her snapped.

"_Jill! Jill Valentine! Snap out of it!" _

Chris's voice echoed through her mind as the memory from Kijuju resurfaced. Her eyes snapped open. Chris didn't give up on her when she was in trouble. She had no right. **Absolutely no right** at all to give up so easily now. Their eyes locked and she took a deep breath before making her move. Her hand pushed away the weapon as he pulled the trigger. The bullet lodged harmlessly in a pile of old crates, sending splinters of wood flying into the air. Her knee met his groin and he doubled back in pain. She grabbed the gun and swiftly brought it down on the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

By now, Leon and Claire were fully alert, with their weapons drawn. When they saw the scene before them, confusion and worry formed on their faces. But with one forced smile, she reassured them that everything was alright...for the moment.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I will try to update as soon as possible! I hope you will stay with me! Until the next chapter! Ciao! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil**

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been wandering for. The concrete walls eventually blended together and confusion and frustration soon set in. The cloudiness had started clear but his amnesia was still present. Only bits and pieces returned to him in flashes, but the memories weren't coherent enough for him to understand them. He stopped when he heard footsteps coming down from the hallway. He ducked into a small alcove area and waited until the footsteps had passed. And that was when another flashback hit him hard...

_Through half opened eyes, he saw a blurry figure standing over him. Pain radiated throughout his body. A pain so intense that he didn't dare move. The blurry figure leaned in closer and he could just make out that the person was a female._

"_You're going to be quite the asset for our company..." the female spoke._

_He felt the coldness of the floor seep through his entire body and he shivered. A hand reached down and brushed over his forehead._

"_You're burning up... Don't worry, we'll take care of you..."_

Snapping back to his present surroundings, he fell to the floor and grabbed his throbbing head. His breathing had become more erratic and he had to take a moment to gather himself. The unknown woman was in his other flashbacks as well and he was certain that she was the remedy to his amnesia. The mission was clear now: to find this woman and have her answer some questions.

- - -

The group of soldiers parted when Archer walked into the room. Half of the soldiers on one side and the other half on her other side. They didn't know what was going on. They only knew that they had been called down here to carry out a job for Archer and that Archer herself was going to be present which meant only one thing. This was an important job if the big boss was going to be there to inspect. In front of them was a row of pods, the contents of which had not been revealed just yet.

"Gentlemen, this is Dr. Robertson..." said Archer motioning to the elderly man standing at the control panel. "He'll be assisting us today." She nodded to Robertson and he pressed a couple buttons before a loud alarm sounded.

The soldiers watched in awe as the pods opened and water poured out onto the floor.

"What the hell...?" muttered one soldier when they caught a glimpse of what was inside.

They were all identical to one another and all of them were unconscious...or dead...they weren't sure.

The soldiers were in a state of shock. They never knew what Archer and the other bigwigs were up to, but this was somewhat unsettling and revealed another side to Archer that they never knew she had before.

"Ready your weapons..." ordered Archer.

The soldiers exchanged looks with each other before obeying. They were paid to follow orders. Archer raised her arm.

"Ready...aim..." She brought her arm down, "Fire."

The entire room was filled with the sound of gunfire. Bullet casings littered the floor. Archer raised her arm and the gunfire stopped just as quickly as it started. She examined the blood that had replaced the water coating the floor.

"Dismissed."

"Yes ma'am!"

Robertson walked up and started to examine the bullet ridden corpses. When he was satisfied with the results, he turned back to Archer and nodded. Archer's eyes narrowed. All her hard work into these clones and now they had to be thrown away. 'What a waste...' she thought. But part of her job was now done. The clone problem had been dealt with, but Wesker, the **real** Albert Wesker had escaped, and she was sure that he would be much more difficult to terminate.

- - -

His head shot up when he heard the gunfire. It echoed through the hallway and he was able to determine that it wasn't very far. Curiosity took over and he peered out from his hiding place. Finding the area free of all guards, he ran for it until he reached another corner. Peeking out, he saw a small cluster of soldiers standing outside a door. He leaned in to try and hear what they were saying.

"Did you see that?" asked one guard, fear present in his voice, "This company is freakin' crazy man. What the hell are they doing?"

"What the hell do you think? Paragon's cloning..." answered another soldier, this one appeared to be the leader.

"That's screwed up, man. Messing with that shit is just not right. Why do you think Archer wanted them dead?"

"Who knows? Who cares? I don't give a damn. As long as we get paid, everything Archer does is her business."

The door opened and the group parted as Archer stepped outside with Robertson close behind.

"You're all dismissed. Get back to work." she snapped.

He peeked around the corner and watched as the soldiers quickly scattered leaving Archer and the doctor alone.

"We still have Wesker to deal with..." muttered the doctor.

The name struck him like a lightning bolt...

"_How's our little project doing?"_

_He would've spat out a profanity if he didn't have a ventilator obstructing his mouth. Testing his bonds, he found he lacked the strength to break out. The action didn't escape the woman's attention though. Her icy stare suddenly fell on him and a callous smile formed on her lips. It seemed like the more he struggled, the more she enjoyed it._

_His vision cleared up and he could see that his entire body had been wrapped in bandages, his head included. His eyes were the only thing left uncovered. He felt encased in a cage. The rhythmic hissing of the ventilator was annoying and it was right next to his head too. His eyes wandered around and landed on an IV line snaking its way from a bag, half full with a clear liquid, to his hand. A dull ache started to emerge all through his body and he assumed that he must have been extremely injured therefore he probably had a fairly large amount of sedative being pumped into him._

"_His body is still healing." Another voice cut in, "We won't be able to proceed until he's completely healed."_

"_Once he's healed, stick him in a pod. Make sure he has a constant dose of sedative running through his system." She reached down and brushed a blond strand of hair from his eyes, "We wouldn't want you escaping on us now, would we?"_

_He felt fabric moving and he watched as the doctor pulled the blanket up to his chest._

"_I'll call you when he's ready to be transferred."_

"_Thank you doctor. Be good Wesker..."_

Wesker...his identity had been restored. He remembered his name. Albert Wesker...But now new questions raced through his mind. What had happened to him? Where was he? And most importantly, what was done to him? He leaned in closer, catching the end part of their conversation.

"Take a team and find out where Redfield is. I'll be in my office if you need me."

The doctor nodded before splitting off into a different hallway. Wesker made sure there were no guards around before following Archer.

- - -

Jill's eyes fluttered open as a soft muttering reached her ears. She scanned the room and saw Claire and Leon talking with each other, careful not to wake the seemingly sleeping Chris lying just a few feet away. Claire was the first one to notice that Jill was awake and smiled at her.

"Hey..." she whispered, "He fell asleep about an hour ago." The redhead said, motioning to Chris. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry that we didn't help you in time..."

Jill raised a hand to silence her. "Don't. We all need a little R&R."

Claire let out a soft laugh. That was certainly an understatement.

Their one moment of calmness was ruined when shouting was heard just outside the door. Leon and Clare flanked the door with their weapons drawn waiting for someone to burst through the door.

"I need Redfield found soon!" a voice grumbled loudly, "That Inhibitor won't work for long. The stronger that parasite gets, the more dangerous he'll become!"

Jill's eyes fell on the device attached to the back of Chris' neck. The orange light, indicating that the device was working, pulsed softly. She knew that the Inhibitor could lose effectiveness at any moment and she had to push the idea of shooting Chris to the back of her mind. Footsteps signified that they were safe for now, but eventually they would be found, especially now that Archer was looking for Chris.

"We need to get out of here." Leon whispered.

"That thing is still inside Chris! And you heard them...that device could go off any moment. And when it does..."

"I know the risks, but if we stay here any longer, they'll find us. Then none of us are going home."

"He's...right..." a voice breathed. Everyone looked down at the now awake Chris Redfield.

"Chris!" Claire and Jill were instantly by his side, helping him sit up.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He said, brushing off their attempts to help. "What happened?"

"We're cornered." Leon replied, "We need to get out of here. Can you walk?"

"Yeah...Give me a minute." With a groan, he pushed himself onto his feet and swayed a little. Immediately, Jill and Claire reached out to steady him. "I'm ok... Let's move."

Leon nodded and opened the door.

- - -

Archer entered her office and let out a sigh. Reaching behind her to shut the door, she was surprised when the door was pushed open. Spinning around, she stepped back when she saw who it was. "Wesker..." she hissed. He stalked in, slamming the door shut behind him. "I was hoping you'd be dead by now."

"What did you do to me?" he asked again, ignoring her little quip.

"Oh I'm sure you don't want to know." She replied with a smile.

In a split second, he had his hand wrapped around her throat and pinned against a wall. "What did you do to me?" he asked once again, his voice as menacing as ever.

"I saved your life! That's what I did! And it was all for nothing... You are nothing but a useless specimen that wasted my time and resources."

He tightened his grip around her throat. He wanted to see her squirm. He wanted to see the fear in her eyes. But he saw something else that only confused him. Her eyes...for a split second...he swore they were a fiery red. His grip faltered and, in a flash, he felt something connect with the side of his face. He stumbled back, clutching his aching cheek. Archer pulled her arm back, determined to land another blow, but Wesker had recovered quicker than she had expected. Instead, he grabbed her hand and spun her around, locking his other arm around her neck.

They stood in the middle of her office for several minutes. Their breaths were the only sounds. She tried to break free from his hold, but he held tight.

"My, my...it seems you and I have something in common..." he whispered into her ear.

She let out a laugh. "We're nothing alike."

"You're not human...you've taken the step to become something more..."

"Not by choice...Agh!" she hissed when his hold got tighter. He didn't say anything so she merely took his silence as a query. "My parents were idiotic geneticists who thought they could create the perfect human. So, who better to test on than their own flesh and blood? Of course, they had no idea what would happen. Cocky bastards..." she muttered, "They killed my brother with their damn experiments."

"Ah,and you survived?" Wesker said, clearly amused. "Now you work in genetics? How odd..."

"I hated my parents. I never hated the work they did. As I grew older, I realized that to truly make progress in life, there has to be some sacrifices, no matter how large they are."

"Well, that little story was quite amusing, but I fear our time has run out." He reached down and picked up a letter opener from Archer's desk. In a one swift movement, he buried the makeshift knife into his victim's chest and she let out a gasp. Her eyes rolled up into her head and he released her, allowing her body to fall to to the floor, the letter opener still embedded in her chest. A blossom of blood started to seep through her dark clothes, causing a darker stain to spread from the wound.

"Shame...you would have made quite the business partner..." Wesker scanned the room and he stopped on the computer. 'Perfect...' He turned it on and was met with another annoyance.

**Paragon Pharmaceuticals**

**User ID: Archer_A145**

**Password:**

Wesker looked around the desk. Scanning several papers, turning over pictures, opening drawers. Nothing... He let out a sigh of annoyance. Looking up, he spotted a turned down picture sitting on a bookcase. He grabbed it and tore the picture from the frame. It was of, who he assumed, a young Archer and her family. Turning the picture around he spotted the password he was looking for.

**Password: Jason**

Within seconds, the computer had accepted it. 'Too easy'

**Welcome Alexandra Archer...**

**Please select an action from the menu below...**

After clicking around, he came upon a file folder labeled 'Chimera Project' Clicking it, his screen was filled with reports and data sheets on the project. As he read on, he became more and more entranced by the project. He clicked something else and a file appeared on screen...

"_I've had enough of your bullshit!"_

_Then a searing pain as the needle was plunged into his neck..._

"Chris Redfield...it seems you've finally become useful." He muttered. Another idea hit him and he started to download all the data on Chimera all the while making sure there was no one coming. Finally, the download was complete and he grabbed the disk. He took one last look at the deceased woman lying on her office floor before heading out, shutting the door behind him...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a short review if you have the time! ^_^ I know this chapter was a little Wesker heavy and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing... But then again, I love Wesker :) It may be a little while, but I will do my best to get the next chapter up! Please stay tuned! See you later!


End file.
